Haruko English Version
by Sakura Kuran-Haruno
Summary: Haruko, a young woman, beautiful aristocrat, falls in love with Rukawa bold and fearless, a man who wants to possess her completely. Your marriage will have to go through ordeals to gain happiness. Will they succeed? Adaptation of Shanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm Sakura Kuran-Haruno. Here I bring my fic Haruko translated into English by a person's request. This fic is an adaptacion of the romantic novel Shanna who the real author is Kathleen Wodiwiss.**

**Disclaimer: slam dunk characters not belong to me but to Takehiko Inoue. All this is done non-profit.**

**One Thing more: I translate the story whit a traductor because i don't any time to translate and revise the story whichi the story is very long, please excuse if there are any mistake.**

**~Chapter 1~**

Midnight, November 18, 1749

London

Haruko's mistake was to respond to his father suddenly and heated words. It soon locked in a stormy debate that ended abruptly when he struck the table with his heavy fist and challenged to continue talking. Anger flashed and burned him inside it.

- You have a year to go with your fantasies he roared. Your grace period ends when you turn twenty-one, the day that marks your birth. If by then you're not married to a member of the aristocracy, I will appoint the young man willing to find first, and is young enough to give you children, and that will be your husband. And so you have to crawl to the altar in chains, obey me!

Haruko was stunned, disbelieving silence engulfed in the face of this threat, but knew he was very serious. Akagi Takenori a promise never failed to be fulfilled.  
>His father went on a little calmer tone. -Since these days we are angry with each other, do not force you to support me. Ralston sails for London on business of mine. Go with him, and also with Pitney. I know that with Pitney you can do whatever you want ... I've done since childhood. But Ralston care of you two do not make mischief and do not get into trouble. You can bring your maid Hergus, too. The second day of December next term ends you will return to the camels, with or without a husband. And if you have not found a husband by then, the matter will be in my hands.<br>Takenori Akagi had a hard life in his youth. At twelve he saw his father, a Welsh highwayman, was hanged from a tree beside the road for their crimes. Her mother, forced to work on mop, died of malarial fever a few years later, weakened by overwork, bad food and the cold of winter. Takenori buried it and swore he would open the way and build a better life for himself and his descendants.  
>With the perennial reminder of the oak where his father had been hung, the boy worked hard, wisely, taking care of being scrupulous scrupulously honored ¬. His tongue was fast, as well as his wit, and his mind was agile. He soon learned the uses of money, rents, interest, investments and, above all, the calculated risk for high profits. The young Akagi first borrowed for their businesses but soon was using his own money. The others began coming to him. Everything he touched his fortune grew and began to buy farms, town houses, mansions and other properties. In exchange for tickets redeemable by the Crown accepted the title of a small, verdant Caribbean island, where he retired immediately to enjoy their wealth and have more time to manage the flow of money into their accounts.<br>His successes earned him the title of Lord began to give Akagi dealers and traders devious dirty faces, because he was undoubtedly the lord, the lord of the market.  
>The aristocrats used the title when they came to need to borrow, although they considered inferior to social rejection. Longed Takenori they accept him as an equal and found it difficult to accept that desire itself. It was not a man to crawl and learned to handle men. Now trying to do the same with his only daughter. The rebuffs he had received during the last years accumulating his fortune was largely responsible for the break which now made her daughter turn away within itself.<p>

But Haruko had the same character of his stubborn and honest father. While Georgiana Akagi lived, she had softened silenced differences and arguments between her husband and daughter but with his death five years ago, they ran out of mediation sweet. Now there was no one to deter the stubborn Akagi gently or daughter to make him understand their obligations.  
>However, with Ralston to ensure that it bend to the wishes of his father, Haruko had no opportunity to do something else. After returning to England did not take him long to be lost among a multitude of names accompanied by various titles, Baron, Count and so on. Dispassionately, could find fault with each of the suitors: a nose interwoven with it, a bold hand in this one, a sullen frown, a wheezy cough, a pompous pride.<br>The vision of a shirt worn under a jacket or a bag empty and a belt hanging wrinkled the cooled abruptly to the offers of marriage. Aware that accompany a hefty dowry and that she will eventually inherit a fortune large enough to satisfy the whims of the most imaginative, the suitors were jealous and attentive, too considers two at the least the wishes of her, except that He declared more often: ignoring orders they disappeared from their presence and sometimes had to be assisted by Mr. Pitney. Often, between the singles suitors that ended in brawls broke out insults and blows, and what had begun as a social event trail or just a walk, often dissolving into ruins and had to be escorted to Haruko the security of your home by Pitney, guardian: Some suitors were subtle and devious while others were bold and arrogant. But in most she saw the desire for wealth exceeded the desire they felt it. It seemed that no one was interested in a wife, with love in his heart, was willing to share poverty, but all first saw his father's gold.  
>There were also others who actively work to bring to bed without the ceremony of marriage, usually for the simple reason that they already had a wife. A count would make her passionately loved and swore eternal love to their children, six in total, interrupted the statement. These meetings greatly outnumbered the good and with each Haruko was less enthusiastically by men.<br>Not the least of his problems that his year in London was about to end disastrously as to the mere existence. The Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle had left loose in the city to many soldiers and sailors and many of them, emboldened by the false courage of gin, dedicated to stealing to survive the night and returned to those who walked innocently dangerous the streets. Haruko did, but only once, and that time was enough to dissuade new outlets. If it were not for the speed and force which drove away Pitney criminals, she had been stripped of her jewels, and also of its virtue. In April, he was trampled to death when he went to the Temple of Peace to hear a concert with music by Handel for the Royal Fireworks. In fact, were the fireworks that caused the shock to burn down the building rococo. That the king had ordered built to celebrate the Treaty of Aix. Horrified, Haruko saw the foot of a burning girl. She was quickly stripped her clothes and her dress was stepped on until the fire was extinguished. Moments later, the same alleged injuries Haruko escaped when his companion of the night grabbed and dragged to the ground. She would have thought it was only saved from a stray rocket, if he had not tried to discard the bodice of her dress in the process. The boom of cannon was mild compared with the fury of Haruko, and indifferent to the crowd that gathered around him, not knowing whether covered or naked chest to escape. The flames, Haruko gave the viscount a slap that made him fall knees. Then he walked among the people, came into his carriage and regained a semblance of modesty. Pitney, with his size, prevented the young Lord to accompany and Haruko returned alone to the house of the now all that was in the past. What mattered was that his grace period was almost over and she had not found an acceptable partner. However, it was a woman of resources and ideas. Like his father, Haruko could be clever and smart. This was one of those times that required all his sagacity. And he was desperate enough to try anything to escape the fate the old Akagi planned for her. That is, anything but flee. Honesty prevailed when she admitted that despite their differences, deeply loved his father.  
>This afternoon, their faint hopes revived when Pitney, a true and loyal friend, brought him notice as expected. So was free of the ever-watchful presence of Ralston. For an exceptional luck, he was called in the early hours of the morning to investigate the damage suffered by a merchant ship that ran aground Alagi near the Scottish coast. As Ralston would be absent for at least a week, maybe more, Haruko hoped that would leave this matter settled before he could return. Then, if all went well, he would find a fait accompli and could not change it.<br>Ralston had been trusted to report the same as Takenori Akagi and Haruko had to put special care to ensure that Mr. Ralston will be convinced of the sincerity and validity of her actions. If your father came to suspect chicanery had proceeded, she would face more than the wrath of it. Akagi Takenori threat would become effective immediately and she had no desire to bear the consequence, whoever the individual. He began to feel anxious in the protected interior of the luxurious Brisk, and the voice of the wheels for protection, quietly tested as new name for your lips, so full of promise.  
>Kaede Rukawa-. Kaede Rukawa Deverell ..<br>Nobody could deny the fine distinction of that name, nor the aristocracy of London Rukawa. She felt a slight twinge of conscience. With each passing moment, the carriage nearer to the decisive moment. But Haruko gathered all his courage in defending itself.  
>This is not bad! This arrangement benefits us both. The men keep getting in their final days y. be buried in a tomb for his temporary service honorable. Within two weeks, my year is over.<br>But the qualms began to erode the edges of your questions resolution while dozens were thrown over it at night like bats. Would it help Kaede Rukawa this for your purposes? What if it was a brutal man, hunchbacked, with rotten teeth?  
>Haruko's jaw tightened, beautiful in any mood, with the determination of a distraction Akagi and sought to fan fears that the crowd threatened to envelop her. Leather curtain away from the window and looked out into the night. Wisps of fog began to seep into the streets and hid half the pubs and inns in the dark by now passed. The night was dark, but Haruko could bear the fog and humidity. Storms were what I feared and worried when they unleashed upon the earth.<br>Haruko dropped the curtain and closed his eyes, but found no relief for their stress. In an attempt to stop the tremor, the possessed, her delicate hands sank deep into a sleeve of skin and tightly linked. So much depended on this night. I could not expect everything to go well, and doubt frustrated his efforts to calm down.  
>Is this Rukawa would laugh at her? Haruko had won the hearts of many men. Why not also conquer this? ¿Reject the order with a cruel hoax?<br>Haruko shook the scruples of his mind. Prepared their weapons, arranged the daring neckline of red velvet dress she had chosen. Never fully deployed their arts of seduction, but he suspected that a normal man would refuse to hardly a flurry of tears.  
>Somewhere, rang a bell in the night.<br>The wheels of the carriage jumped on the pavement and the heart of Haruko seemed to follow the fast pace. Time stood still while uncertainty pecked the outer limits of his mind, and somewhere, deep inside she wondered what madness had spurred to start this.  
>A heartfelt cry emerged into consciousness. Why was that so? Does your father had lost the sense of love and tenderness in his greed and desire for acceptance in court? Was she just a pawn gambit handy at some bigger? He had loved his wife deeply, without regard to the fact that. Georgiana was the daughter of a blacksmith commoner. Why, then, had to push his only daughter to a relationship she abhor?<br>Not that she had not worked. Since coming to London had been constantly besieged by suitors, but all defects found. Those displeased him most were those who approached him with a desire for wealth that exceeded the desire they felt for her. Your father could not understand that she wanted a husband she could admire, love and respect? No voice gave the answers I sought Haruko. There was only the regular noise of hooves that closer and closer to your test.  
>The coach dropped his speed and turned a corner. Haruko Pitney's voice when they stopped at the left front of Newgate prison. Breathing seemed atascársele throat and her heart began to beat at a chaotic pace. The sound of footsteps on the pavement Pitney thumping echoed in his head. As a convicted prisoner, he waited until he opened the door and looked inside the car.<br>Mr. Pitney was a gigantic man, broad-shouldered, with a broad face and full, according to their size. A hard lock of brown hair was tied in his neck under a black tricorn hat. At fifty years, could face and defeat two older men younger than him. His past was a mystery and Haruko had never investigated, but suspected that it would rival that of his grandfather. However, not worried about his safety Pitney nearby. He was like a part of the family, although some had considered an indentured servant because his father was employed as a bodyguard of Haruko whenever she traveled abroad. In camels was independent of Takenori Akagi and his wealth and spent his time carving wood and building furniture. He served both the daughter and father and was not inclined to take your employer breaches stories about it lighter. She admired for some things, advising others, and when Haruko felt need for their problems, he was more comforted Pitney. He had been an accomplice to her on other occasions that the father would not have approved.  
>- Are you committed? Pitney said a deep voice and rough. Must it be so, then?<br>'Yes,' she murmured softly Pitney, and more decisively, he added: I have to.  
>In light of the lanterns mean the car, it's gray eyes met hers. He was frowning in a gesture of concern. You'd better be prepared, 'he said.<br>Haruko calmed his mind and cool determination under a thick lace veil over her face and adjusted the hood of her black velvet cloak to conceal his identity and even more cover her long golden curls. Pitney led the way into the main portal and Haruko followed and felt an almost irresistible urge to flee in the opposite direction. But she stopped herself and thought that if this was crazy to marry a man she hated would be hell.  
>When they entered the jail keeper stood with an anxiety born of greed and came forward to greet her. It was grotesquely fat man whose arms seemed rams. His legs were so huge that he had to walk with feet wide apart, which made him walk unsteadily from side to side. But despite its size, was short and barely reached the height of Haruko, who for a woman was lower than high. His wheezing, accelerated by the effort to get up from his chair, filled the room with an aroma of stale rum, leeks and fish. Quickly, Haruko ¬ pressed his nose work a handkerchief scented to counter the nasty smell of the breath of man. 'My lady, I feared that you had changed your mind, Mr. Hicks chuckled, as he tried to take her hand to plant a kiss on her.<br>Haruko suppressed a shudder of disgust, withdrew before his lips could touch his toes and put her hands safely inside the sleeve of skin. Could not decide which was worse: having to endure the foul stench that hung like an invisible cloud around it, or feel the touch of those lips repulsive in his hand.  
>'I'm here and said I would, Mr. Hicks' she replied sternly.<br>The offensive odor was too much and she pulled back the lace handkerchief to wave cuff with his face veiled.  
>'Please ... She said, near-drowning, let me see the man so that we can continue with the agreement.<br>The jailer took a moment and scratched his chin thoughtfully, wondering if there was a chance to win something more than what they had promised. The only other time that the lady had been in the pri ¬ sion was nearly two months ago, and then was veiled to conceal her identity perfectly. The curiosity had been chopped, but she did not elaborate on why he wanted to meet a convict. The prospect of a well-filled bag tempted him, and dutifully provided the names of prisoners to the gallows for scowling man who accompanied her. At the first visit, Hicks took careful note of the ring she wore on a finger and discreet but elegant cut of his clothes. It was not hard to guess that she was the daughter of a poor man. Yeah, she was fortunate, very well, and he had no objection to appropriate a larger portion of which had been promised ... if I could. And there was where the difficulty. He did not dare ask anything when she was accompanied by her servant, and seemed unwilling to giant left alone.  
>However, it seemed a shame that a woman who smelled so tempting and sweet as she lost a point in his life talking to a convict. That individual, Rukawa was a troublemaker, the worst prisoner he had ever had in a cell. Hicks thoughtfully rubbed his cheek, remembering the man's fist against it. Do not give to see that rogue castrated. He would be well deserved. But the villain was going to die and he would have his revenge, but would have preferred a slow death.<br>Mr. Hicks gave a long sigh and then belched loudly.  
>We'll have to see him in his cell. The obese jailer took a ring full of keys hanging on a hook. We have to lock him away from the others because if they rise up together against us. He lit a torch as he spoke. Well, it took a platoon of redcoats to chained when they grabbed him in the inn. It is a colonial and semi-wild so it is.<br>If Hicks wanted to scare her, Haruko no influence left. Now he was calm and knew what to do to solve their own difficulties. Nothing would stop now that he had come so far.  
>-Open up, she ordered Mr. jailer firmly. Will not receive a farthing until I have personally decided that Mr. Rukawa fits my needs. My man, Pitney, to accompany us no problems.<p>

The smile vanished and Hicks shrugged. As not find another excuse for delay, took the flashlight to light your way. With its peculiar staggering gait, preceded by heavy iron gates leading to the main prison and then a dimly lit corridor. The steps echoed in the stone steps as the lantern threw eerie shadows around them. An unearthly silence enveloped the place because most of the prisoners slept, but now and then a moan or a cry off. From an unseen source water dripping sounds fast and elusive in the dark corners made us tremble with Haruko and filled with strange forebodings. Trembled full of suspicion and tightened his coat around him, but did not stop the sinister feel of the place.  
>- How long has the man here? He asked and looked uneasy around him. It seemed impossible that anyone could keep sanity in a hole like this.<br>-Nearly three months, my lady.  
>- Three months! Haruko cried. But his note said that a recent conviction. How so? Hicks snorted. -The judge did not know exactly what to do with the man, my lady. With a name like Rukawa, we must be very careful. Even the lord Harry fears the Marquise Rukawa. The old Harry hesitated, I can tell, but as he is the judge, had to do it and not another. Then, a week ago, gave his ruling: hang them up. - Hicks heavy shoulders rose and fell like a burden too heavy for him. My guess is that the individual is in the colonies and, from what I know, has no close relatives here. Old Harry ordered me to hang the individual without making noise, so that the other Rukawa, and the Marquise will not know the fact. As smart as I am, when they told me handle the matter discreetly, I thought that Mr. Rukawa was the man for you. Hicks stopped at an iron gate. You said you wanted a man destined to the gallows and I could not give it until the old Harry would decide to hang it.<br>Hicks stopped at an iron gate. You said you wanted a man destined to the gallows and I could not give it until the old Harry would decide to hang it.  
>-You have done well, Mr. Hicks said Haruko, with a little more kindness. It was even better than she had expected! Now, in terms of appearance and consent of the man ... The jailer put a key into a lock and pushed open a door that opened with a loud screech of rusty hinges. Haruko exchanged a quick glance with Pitney, knowing that it was time that his plan would end or begin.<br>Mr. Hicks raised his flashlight to better illuminate small cell and Haruko's eyes fell upon the man who was there. She was huddled on a narrow cot, a blanket very worn on the shoulders as the only protection against the cold. When it was the glow of the candle, stirred and covered his eyes as if they hurt. Through a rift in a sleeve. Haruko was an ugly bruise. His wrists were raw where they had wives. A black hair in disarray and a thick beard. Hiding most of the features and look Haruko could not help thinking of a demonic creature that had crawled from the bowels of the earth. He winced when his worst fears seemed to come true.  
>The prisoner leaned against the wall and then sat down and shaded his eyes with one hand. .<br>-Damn, Hicks' he growled. Not even you can let me enjoy my dream?  
>- Stand up, damned villain!<br>Hicks approached and pushed him with the heavy stick of wood was hard, but when the prisoner obeyed, quickly retreating several steps.  
>Haruko gasped because the emaciated body was displayed until the man, standing, was very high. Now he saw the broad shoulders and under his shirt open, his chest covered with a light hair and a flat stomach and narrow hips. -Here is a lady who comes to see Hicks said, sounding considerably less demanding than before. And if you think hurt, let me warn you ...<br>The prisoner struggled to see in the dark behind the flashlight.  
>- A lady? What madness are you up to, Hicks? Or maybe it is a subtle torture?<br>His voice was deep and soft, pleasant to the ears of Haruko. Flowed more easily and less choppy than she was accustomed to hearing in England. A man in the colonies, had said Hicks. That was undoubtedly the reason for the subtle qualities of their speech. But there was also something else, a funny joke that seemed to mock everything about the prison.  
>Haruko remained in the shadows a moment while carefully studying this Kaede Rukawa. The man's clothes were so torn and the blanket and she noticed that several parts were torn almost to the waist on one side, and the poor patch could be seen much of the thin line of his flank. A linen shirt, perhaps once white, was now stained and barely recognizable. It hung in tatters from the shoulders and ribs showed that they were still muscular despite the hardships. The hair was uneven and badly cut, but his eyes sparkled when he tried to alert the silhouette of her. When they fail, then stood up and leaned into the darkness that surrounded Haruko. He spoke satirically.<br>-I beg your pardon, my lady. My accommodation has nothing to recommend it. If I had known that I visit, I would have cleaned up a bit here. Of course, smiled and said about him is not much to clean.  
>- Be still that dirty language! Hicks interrupted informally. This lady is business and you treat with respect, or I ... Suggestively He hit the open palm with his fist the club and laughed at his own cleverness.<br>The convict stabbed a scowl on Hicks and held until the fat jailer began to stir restlessly.  
>Not having yet found obstacles to his plan, Haruko felt more lively. Everything seemed to go smoothly, as if he had planned life when in fact she had not done much. Reborn in her the confidence and courage, and a moving and funny, advanced to be illuminated by the flashlight.<br>-No need to cause this man with his bravado, Mr. Hicks said gently.  
>The sound of her voice, deep and smooth as honey, did the prisoner to devote his full attention. Haruko walked slow, thorough, deliberate about it, studying it as you would with an animal exposure. The man's eyes, an unusual intense dark blue, followed with amused patience. The envelope and the large black cloak that Haruko had tontillo under her dress left a lot to the imagination, not possible to calculate their age or appreciate her figure.<br>'I heard that widows of court practice strange pleasures and said he crossed his arms over his chest. If there really is a woman under those clothes, I see little evidence of it. Forgive me, my lady, but it's late and my mind is dulled by sleep. As I live, I can not determine what purpose has brought you here.  
>His smile was only slightly mocking, but his voice was openly defiant. Deliberately, Haruko moved closer until he was sure the man could detect the scent of her perfume.<br>The first assault was launched.  
>-Be careful, my lady-Hicks warned. It's a real villain, that is. He killed a girl pregnant. He hit her until it turned into a bloody pulp, he did. Pitney advanced to sneak up behind her mistress, protectively nearby. His huge figure loomed menacingly in the small confines of the cell and made others look like dwarfs. Haruko was scarcely a spark of surprise in the eyes of the prisoner.<br>'He came in good company my lady. His tone was no less bold. I'll be careful not to make sudden movements to avoid mistakes and to deprive the executioner of his pay. Ignoring the irony. Haruko pulled out a silver flask from the folds of his cloak and held it out.  
>-A brandy, sir, 'he said softly. If you like.<br>Slowly, Kaede Rukawa stretched a hand and a moment covered her fingers with his family before taking the bottle. He smiled slowly veiled.  
>'Thank you.<br>On another occasion, Haruko had reprimanded the man for his daring, but now remained cautiously silent. She watched as he removed his cap and took the bottle to his lips. Then he stopped and tried again to discover the features of it through the black lace veil. - Want to share it with me, my lady?  
>'No, sir Rukawa is all yours to drink at their pleasure. Kaede took another long sip before sighing pleased. 'Thank you, my lady. I had almost forgotten that there are these luxuries.<br>- Are you accustomed to the luxuries, Mr. Rukawa? Haruko asked gently. The colonial, for answer, shrugged and waved a hand around him.  
>-Certainly more than that-he said. An answer without compromise, Haruko thought contemptuously. After three months there, the man should be more grateful for his company. Again removed his hand from the folds of his cloak and this time offered a small bump.<br>-Though his days are numbered, Mr. Rukawa, much can be done to alleviate their plight. Here's this, for their hunger.  
>He did not accept until Haruko was forced to open itself and show the great napkin a loaf of bread sweetened and a generous portion of tasty cheese. She looked at him curiously but made no move to take what was offered.<br>'My lady implored,' I want this present but feel apprehensive, because I know what you want to change and I have nothing to offer. A shadow of a smile danced by the lips of Haruko. Looking at her directly, Kaede thought he saw a gently curving mouth under the thick veil. This stimulated his imagination enough.  
>Her attention for a moment, sir, and your consideration, because I have an issue to discuss Haruko replied softly and left the food on a rough table that was near the bed. Haruko resolutely faced Mr. Hicks and his order was said softly but firmly.<br>-Now let. I want to talk privately with this man. He noticed the growing interest of the prisoner. From under dark brows, he watched them all very carefully and waited patiently, like a cat to a cave in mice. Pitney moved closer, his broad face full of concern. - Are you sure, ma'am?  
>'Certainly,' she said and pointed to the door with her slender hand. Join Mr. Hicks out of the cell.<br>The jailer complained obese pain.  
>- The villain will twist his neck if I leave! - Hicks said, worried because if the girl suffered some damage who would pay him? Plaintive voice said: 'I dare not, my lady.<br>It's my neck that is in danger, Mr. Hicks replied dryly Haruko, adding, as if reading the thoughts of the jailer, and the same shall be paid for their services.  
>Hicks bloated cheeks flushed almost to turn purple and her lips seemed to tremble when babbling expelled breath. He looked full of confidence to the prisoner. Then, with a fragrant breath, lifted the lantern above his head. He took a candle from the rough table and lit it closer to the flame of the lantern.<br>-A type fast, my lady-warned darkly. And keep your distance from it. If he tries to approach him, yell.  
>His gaze seemed to pass through the colonial. Try something, damn rascal, and I will hang you before sunrise. Hicks went muttering bitterly to himself. Pitney stood as still as a rock, while indecision chiseled deep wrinkles on his forehead.<br>-Pitney, please Haruko said, waiting patiently, and when he made no move to leave, imploring his hand up and pointed to the iron gate. It is quite safe. What could he do? Nothing will happen.  
>The gigantic man finally spoke, but speaking only to Kaede.<br>-If you do not want to die before it happens this time, said in a menacing tone, that she cares not suffer the least damage. If that were to happen, sorry you did. Take my word and do not doubt that the meets.  
>Kaede's eyes measured the body of the other and nodded respectfully to indicate that he agreed. Still with a frown of displeasure, Pitney turned, left the cell and closed the door behind him, but left open a small wicket that was in it. From inside you could see his back as the guard was there to itching ears.<br>The prisoner did not move, waiting for Haruko speak. She walked slowly across the cell and is now carefully put away from him. He lowered his hood, confronted him and slowly pulled the lace veil that floated to the table at his side.  
>The second salvo was fired.<br>Hit the mark with an ERA of which Haruko little noticed. Rukawa Kaede did not dare to speak. The beauty of it was such that his knees trembled. Suddenly he felt called hungry from their long and enforced celibacy. The chocolate brown hair Haruko, arranged in a mass of loose curls, fell on the shoulders and down her back like a luminous waterfall. It was rich and silky, arranged in studied disorder. Golden threads undoubtedly cleared by the sun shone through the loose curls. Rukawa felt a strong urge to approach him and stroke the silky hair and copious and gently move your finger across the smooth cheekbones and delicate petals. It's features were perfect, the nose straight and finely shaped. The soft brown eyebrows curvabánse on eyes that were clear, blue, bright against the thick black lashes frame. Those eyes looked at him directly, although open sea inscrutable as any he had ever seen.  
>The lips, soft pink, were tempting and gracefully curved, faintly smiling. Under the intense look of him, alabaster skin was colored slightly. With an iron will, Rukawa was contained and kept silent.<br>Haruko murmured modestly: - Am I so ugly, sir, that has run out of words? 'On the contrary - said with apparent ease Rukawa not felt. Your beauty blinds me so that I fear will have to take me by the hand to the gallows. My mind can not absorb such splendor after the squalor of this dungeon. Was I supposed to know your name, or is that part of his secret?  
>Haruko realized he had hit the mark and saved the rest of their weapons for later. He had often heard similar statements, almost the same words, and this had irritated. Now this miserable rags used them was almost an affront to his pride. But he played along. He shook his head and shook her curls seductive. She laughed a little melancholy.<br>No sir, I will tell you, but I ask a1 discretion because there is the brunt of my problem. I Haruko Akagi, Akagi Takenori daughter. He paused, waiting for his reaction. Rukawa raised his eyebrows and could not hide his surprise. Akagi Lord was known in all circles, and among young Haruko Akagi was often the subject of heated debate. She was the queen of ice, the unattainable prize, the hearts of many groundbreaking young and the stated goal of countless candidates, the ambitious dream of youth. Satisfied, Haruko continued: -As you see, Kaede-used first name with casual familiarity I have a need for its name.  
>- My name! He cried incredulously Rukawa Kaede ¿? Need the name of a convicted murderer when his could open any door you want? Haruko approached him to give more weight to his words. With eyes wide and pleading, he stared and spoke almost in a whisper. - Rukawa, I'm in a bind. I marry a man of illustrious name and you should be aware of the importance of the family name in England Rukawa. No one will know except me, of course, that you are not a relative of theirs. And since you have little future need your name, I could very well used.<br>Rukawa's confusion blunted her wit. I could not imagine the reasons for it. A lover? A creature? Certainly it was not debt, because she had so much money that no debt would bother her. He looked puzzled those blue-green eyes.  
>'Surely, madam, you are joking. Do you propose marriage to a man who will hang soon? I give my word that I do not see the logic of this situation.<br>'It's a matter of some delicacy Haruko said, and turned his back as if she were pregnant. He paused and then spoke slowly over his shoulder. Akagi Takenori My father gave me a period of one year to find a husband, and failing that I delivered as promised to whom he chooses. I considered a spinster and wants to have grandchildren who will inherit his fortune. The man must be of a family closely associated with King George. I have not found the one I had chosen, although my term is almost over. You are my last hope to avoid a marriage arranged by my father. 'Now came the hard part. I had to haggle with the dirty and ragged colonial. She kept her face turned away to hide his disgust. I've heard, he said carefully, that a man can marry a woman to take her debts to the gallows in return for relief in his final days. I can give you a lot, Rukawa ... food, wine, suitable clothing and blankets warm and surely my cause ...  
>Given the persistent silence of it, Haruko turned and tried to see him ¬ expression in the shadows, but he had cleverly maneuvered until now, when confronted, she received on her face all the light of the candle. The secretive beggar had moved so quietly that she had not noticed.<br>Rukawa's voice sounded a little tense when he finally spoke. . 'My Lady, you subjected me to a painful ordeal. My mother tried to teach me to be a gentleman, respectful of women.  
>- Haruko held her breath as he approached. But my father, a man of considerable wisdom, taught me in my youth a rule I always followed.<br>He walked slowly around her as she did with him moments before, and when he was stopped behind him. Almost breathlessly, Haruko waited, and felt their proximity, however, did not dare to move. -Never ... Rukawa-the whisper sounded near his ear and jo ¬ produce a shudder of fear-... never buy a mare with a blanket over the back. Haruko could not repress a start when he put his hands on his shoulders and began to untie the tape that secured the layer  
>- I can? He asked, his voice, though soft, seemed to fill every corner of the cell.<br>Rukawa accepted her silence as consent and Haruka became strong while his fingers fine velvet bows untied. He removed his coat and she had a moment of regret. Carefully planned his attack had squandered a projected precipitation. But she never imagined the victory that was harvested. Although unadorned splendor and delicate lace, the dark red velvet dress highlighted her beauty divinely. She was the gem, the jewel of rare beauty which made the dress out more than a dress a work of art. Tontillos widths above the skirt that widens at the sides, the tightly fitting bodice showed the thin waist while her breasts up boldly on display by the square neckline. In the golden glow of the candle, her skin gleamed like rich, warm satin.  
>Rukawa remained motionless, breathing softly touched her hair, her head would fill with the delicious scent of woman. It was several moments that flew with wings silent and he did not move. Haruko felt suffocated by the proximity of it. The aroma of brandy filled his senses and could feel hungry eyes wandered slowly over it. If your situation would have been otherwise, would have fled in disgust. In truth, had to struggle to do so now. Realized bitterly that had to remain on display for him to observe at their leisure. But as his father, with a high gain at stake, not put limits to his patience, he could only choose between parental determination and cunning.<br>With all his senses fully dedicated to her, Rukawa felt an overwhelming desire to take Haruko in her arms. Her perfume seemed to call, its smooth curves, ripe, they did suffer from desire. Her ravishing beauty moved him to the depths of her soul and filled his mind with imaginary visions of the delights that were hidden from view. I felt the need to heat it under him, with his trembling arms around it and download the lusts of their kidneys. But he was painfully aware of his rags and dirt, and was, moreover, that disconcerting gleam beneath the surface of the beauty of it, the hint of something he can not grasp a hint of sarcasm, a fleeting flash of insincerity , a strange touch of arrogance. However, I was convinced that if she could have chosen otherwise not be here. Takenori Akagi He knew he was a powerful man but it was hard to imagine that he was able to prevail in that shape their only child.  
>Haruko was unable to accept them and turned quickly to face him.<br>- So it is unpleasant to share your name? Does your answer is no?  
>Why, good heavens, did she have to haggle with this rustic rabble? Rukawa took a deep breath and with an extreme effort of will casually responded:<br>-There are many things to consider ... Haruko ¿? He looked at her questioningly, arched a dark brow as she nodded, he continued: My name is all I have left and some people would feel happy to see further dishonored.  
>-I promise you, Rukawa, I have no dishonorable intent she hurried to retort: 'What I will borrow for a while and when you have found him whom to love, everything will end. If you agree, will be buried with all due respect well identified in a tomb in the cemetery of a church. Perhaps those concerned can then recall your shame?<br>- What promises relief for me my last days, Haruko? He said, as if he had not heard. But that I remove my only fun ... the challenge to Mr. Hicks.  
>As if he felt very upset, Rukawa started walking back and forth from the cell, apparently deeply immersed in thought. He stopped beside the bed and again his eyes took on a quizzical expression.<br>- I can sit, Haruko? Forgive me if there is no seat for you. You can sit here with me  
>'No, no, thanks, she replied quickly. He looked at the filthy straw mattress and could not suppress a shudder. Rukawa sat in a corner of the bed, leaned against the damp stone wall, raised one knee and leaned on it and dropped his arm limp hand. He stared at her and Haruko is pre ¬ stood for the last act. I had to do it right. At least, he still had not laughed about it openly.<br>- Do you think I take this lightly, Rukawa? My father is a man of iron will, and although I have called many things, I never heard anyone question his word. I have no doubt he will do as you said and that will force me to marry a man I despise.  
>Rukawa kept staring but - not a word escaped his lips. Was her turn to get nervous and walk from one side to another and doing their cause was favored to a considerable extent. Haruko Akagi moved with the easy grace of someone who leads an active life without any of the affected prudery so often displayed in classrooms and court for the beauties of the time. There was security in his walk that gave grace to his movements smooth and outspoken. Rukawa admired every angle of it and the greater part of Haruko's words escaped him, because his mind had already been priced and now only awaited the moment.<br>Haruko stopped, put his hands on the table and leaned toward him. The dress is tempting parted and she saw that his eyes went to where she wanted. Rukawa said, firmly, and he reluctantly raised his eyes to find hers. Is there something in me that you find unpleasant?  
>'Nothing, Haruko, my love. His voice was soft, but very clearly in the cell. You are beautiful beyond my imagination. And I enjoyed both the show would not want to undermine ¬ ter. But please, consider this. If your situation is really so compelling I'll lend my name, but the price will be high, Haruko. And I ask you to tell me yes or no before leaving, because I could not bear this suspense.<br>Haruko gasped fearful of what he would say. -My price is this. Her words echoed in her brain. The marriage will be as valid as a vote. I am condemned to the gallows and I want the opportunity to leave an heir. The price is that you spend the night with me and uses wedding vows in deed and in words. - She let out his breath and his eyes flared with anger. She gasped with rage at this affront. Well this man is bold! Haruko was about to slap him but laughter rang through the cell and the wrath of her faded quickly.  
>Rukawa put both legs on the bed, clasped his hands behind his head and relaxed as if in a pub drinking ale.<br>Ah, yes, laughed contemptuously. I just had to know the real price out of their predicament. You search my name for a compelling reason, this name is my last and only possession and I can only give. When I ask the same of you, a single price you can afford, then you think too much. So do not accept the price, and rejects the covenant end bend to the will of his father.  
>Rukawa took the bottle and gave it up.<br>-For their wedding, Haruko, love.  
>He drank heavily and stared at her with a vague smile, knowing that he had lost. Haruko looked back with little heat in his eyes.<br>That stupid fucking dirty! Would you believe they could beat? Approached him, shook his hips like a gypsy dancer, her hair loose and her eyes filled with green fire. He had felt the sting of it and needed to make them pay. Was imposed where the fear of cholera. He would have shaken. He stopped in front of him, feet apart and arms akimbo, and slowly stretched out a hand and ran a finger along the straight line from the nose of it.  
>'Look,' he said, mocking tone of contempt. I dare to touch it as it is dirty, pork, even mockery of my situation. And if you sleep with me what would I gain? Will it save the will of my father and his contact support? Rukawa threw his head back and laughed at the fury of her.<br>-The will of his father, darling, it seems a sure thing as death, which can not escape. And what happens when the husband marries difficulty encountered the widow and see that she still a virgin? What will he say? That she lied to her father? As for me, can take me or not. This is what God wants. If you decline, you lose nothing and gain much. If accepted, it will be a true widow that no parent can deny. He sighed deeply. But all is not so bad, because I see that you do not want to take risks. You want my name and all benefits while I have nothing to gain, at least nothing I can cherish until my final breath, a reminder that really relieve my last moments of life. But hey, enough of this. Certainly, Haruko, you are very captivating.  
>He put a hand on her arm, at a tender caress.<br>- You know you're mine until I die? This is the price you pay a woman find a man and propose marriage. So say those who know, it should be owned until he dies.  
>Haruko looked at him in disbelief, realizing the trap that closed slowly on it. 'But my need is great and acknowledged she whispered something in what he said. She would not feel free until he died. I came prepared to beg. His voice was low and husky. I came not to give up but I give up. So deal.<br>Rukawa's jaw dropped a split second. He did not expect this. Suddenly it felt euphoric. Almost worth being hanged. He stood before her, though not yet dared to touch her, so she pressed her hands against his thighs as to suppress the urge. His voice was gentle, almost a whisper.  
>-A deal. Yes, a covenant. And it is known that the first one home with you, my beautiful Haruko, bought that right with the highest price imaginable. Haruko looked into those eyes soft and blue and could not find an answer or pronounce words at the moment. He took his coat and accepted his help numb to wear it. He arranged the veil and the cap raised to cover her hair carefully. Finally, ready to go, but almost fell confronted him when he raised a hand to touch it. He was surprised when he simply took a curl his fingers loose and slowly close the clasp that secured the cap.<br>Haruko looked into his face. His eyes were soft, hungry, and seemed to touch her all over her body 'I must make arrangements she said firmly, gathering courage. After Pitney send for you. There will be more than a day or two. Good night. .  
>With a heavily controlled composure, Haruko turned and walked away. At that time, Ruark could shout for joy. Hicks had not even been able to spoil their joy when later, again in the dark, Rukawa lay on the bed and gave his newly acquired hobby: hunting fleas.<p>

**I hope you liked the story and leave comments with your opinion. **  
><strong>We see in the next chapter. <strong>

**Kisses and with appreciation. (L)**

**Sakura Kuran-Haruno.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. This is the second chapter of this wonderful story ^^.**

**~Chapter two.~**

The day dragged endlessly, something about which Kaede Rukawa had done something to be found in normal circumstances. Within the narrow confines of his cell he could do nothing to wait out the end. The remains of his morning meal on a tray secábanse, but he knew a fullness rarely experienced behind the iron gates of Newgate. That it would have alleviated the situation of any poor wretch who had had the misfortune to be locked up in prison, whether he was convicted of an unpaid debt or a crime worse than what ultimately lead to an executioner's noose at Tyburn. It was a melancholy journey of three hours from Newgate to Tyburn to the scaffold, and at that time could think of a lifetime, but usually the road was lined with curious and thirsty mocking death.  
>A Rukawa had not been allowed to have a knife, hence a thick beard covering his face most, but with the clean clothes he had brought Hicks had a neater appearance. A linen shirt, shorts, socks and a pair of leather shoes were comforting after three months with the same miserable dirty rags. At that time his bucket of water, adding a little rum to prevent decompose, had been used both to quench your thirst and to wash their best. But since the visit of Haruko, gave him fresh water and a bottle of wine accompanied the viands in the afternoon. It was impossible to imagine anything that would be able to improve the character of Hicks or make it move its grotesque mole with the exception of the promise of money, little or much. The arrival of food and clothes and manners of the jailer was a clear indication that not everything was lost.<p>

But in the dark and lonely cell, Rukawa walked restlessly to and fro. The dark shadow of the noose the days passed and the doubt and fear haunted his mind. I had no way of knowing if Haruko Akagi keep his word and send for him. Just to see again the outside world would be a strong drink, but his thoughts were occupied by a vision of that beautiful girl in his arms. She might change her mind and decided to yield to the will of his father before spending a night with him. Or he would have imagined it? Was it a dream he had conjured from the depths of despair? Haruko Akagi ¿, a delightful figure of a woman and the ethereal goal of all unmarried young men out here and had actually entered her cell and entered into such a covenant with him? The only vision that eluded him was totally proud of this woman giving a man branded a murderer.

Rukawa stopped at the door of his cell and leaned his forehead against the cold iron. The tantalizing image of those soft features, perfect chocolate brown curls falling on beautiful gold and shoulders, ripe and full breasts almost completely sticking out of a red velvet dress was etched in his memory with all the details and gave him a gnawing impatience that could only be relieved when it was really yours ... if the time ever came. He understood that where the brutality of Hicks had failed, the illusion of success was close to Haruko and broken. However, he treasured this vision and found solace with her, because he disappeared was replaced by the macabre image of a gallows tree and its fruit.

He walked. Sat. Washed. Expected.

Finally, in frustration, lay on his bed, tired of the agony of uncertainty. He passed his hand over his beard and started to think about his miserable appearance. Haruko best thing he could think about him is he was a barbarian.

He put an arm over his eyes as if to prevent him from torturing and harass those illusions dozed restlessly. Still had no peace and woke in a cold sweat and pain in the stomach.

He was still struggling to contain his emotions when footsteps sounded in the midst of heavy silence. Rukawa fully awake when the sound stopped in front of the door of his cell. A key turned in the lock and Rukawa spent his legs over the edge of the bed when the door burst open. Two burly guards with guns in hand, went and made signs to come out. Happy with the disruption to their boredom, Rukawa was quick to obey.  
>He left his cell and came face to face with Mr. Pitney.<p>

-He has come for you, you rascal, 'said Hicks and stuck between the ribs of his long cane Rukawa. I do not like guys like you to mix with decent people, but the lady is determined to marry. Go with the man and with my own kids you see here, John Craddoc and Mr. Hadley. She laughed mockingly when he raised his eyebrows Rukawa puzzled. Just to look, of course, do not you come up with some fantasies and you take it for frolic.

The burly guard laughed as thick iron secured to the wrists of Rukawa. The ends of the chains were delivered to Mr. Pitney, who clutched his fist as big as a ham. With a gesture to follow him, Hicks led the procession through the prison and only stopped when they reached a waiting car and was approached the outer door. The vehicle, still resembled large drawer oak and iron reinforcements dog had only one window in the side door. A third guard was in the driver's seat with the reins between his thick fingers. He had his cloak wrapped tightly in order to protect the frozen rain falling at the time and greeted the other nothing but his hat down over his eyes.  
>'Now do you say Mr. Pitney-Hicks told his men. And bring me back to this rogue alive or dead. Her black eyes were riveted on the prisoner. If he makes one move to escape, vuélenle head.<p>

-Su, kindness is exceeded only by his grace, lord keeper Rukawa said jokingly. Then stood up. Can we address our issues or is there something more you want to discuss with these gentlemen? Hicks pushed him toward the car.

-Up, damned rascal. I hope the good lord Pitney prevent the lady do what you did to that girl at the inn and the baby she carried in her womb. Rukawa's eyes hardened when the jailer grinned, but the boy remained silent even under the inquisitive scowl Pitney. Without offering any explanation, Rukawa passed him and came up with their chains on the bandwagon. In the dark interior of the box and naked prison lay in a corner, trying to fit best. Closed and secured the door and hit Hicks with his stick on the sides of the box.  
>-Be very careful with this bird-addressing all warned. And I do not mind if you bring injured or dying as long as they do not let him escape.<p>

With a violent shudder, the heavy truck was launched. It was almost noon. Rukawa could not know how the trip would last or where they were headed. Pieces of leaden skies and rooftops in the cold drizzle soaked briefly passed through the narrow opening of the window. Passed through the outskirts of London and the horses were spurred to accelerate the pace. Through the iron bars, Rukawa could see in the distance farmhouses with thatched roofs and fields with the remains of the fall crops, separated by low stone fences. The winding road was passing mud. A rustic huts and houses but hardly anyone saw that the rain prevented the people working in the fields and encouraged them to come out to the streets: The car kept going and no one witnessed his step, but a pig that escaped Road running and screaming and horses feeding quietly on the wet grass.

Some time later the car left the road suddenly. He went into a small clearing with difficulty after passing through the trees that grew close together on the sides. The sharp turn Rukawa almost threw his corner but he managed to assert against the shaking. His tense body relaxed only when the car stopped beside a green stagnant pool of water.

- We are now well hidden, colleagues said the driver's resonant voice. Bring out the man.  
>Pitney alighted on the other side as the two burly guards jumped to the ground and drew a Rukawa pulling their chains, without giving an opportunity to object or resist. For a fleeting moment, Rukawa was crushed between them and groaned in pain as the elbows of the two men dug into his ribs. Then with a sudden push did slip and fall into the sticky mud that surrounded the pond. Laughing out loud, full of wicked glee, they slapped each other on the back. .<p>

- Get up, Your Honor, the largest screamed and kicked. Your lady is waiting for him.  
>With bright blue eyes full of fury on his face smeared, Rukawa stood, took his chains and spun like a lasso, an open threat. The smaller guard, John Craddock, fell and struck his hand on the pistol in his belt.<br>-Look, fellow roared Rukawa in a tone of warning, I already decided I have a rope around my neck and I hang twice if I take with me a few of you. You can use that gun, but I do not have to explain why Mr. Hicks has claimed his reward. They can have fun with any other, because if they return to get a hand on their heads they break these links and the devil take me next.

They were simple men and looked at his prisoner with a new respect. He had an unpleasant form of spoil the fun. But Craddock went with the gun ready while treading solid ground Rukawa and again assumed the role of captive. Mr. Pitney, leaning against the back of the car, had witnessed the entire episode. Chuckled when he recognized that here was a man who could be at the height of Haruko Akagi in their character. Could be very interesting to see their love face to face with this guy. At least, more interesting than what I had just witnessed. He angered him do to punish a man in chains.

Pitney began to find the key in the pocket of his vest and went to Rukawa, but Craddock pass behind seemed to stumble. When a solid shoulder hit him in the middle of the back, Craddoc gasped and fell forward, trying to keep his balance as his feet slipped in the mud. Groaning, he fell against his companion, Hadley, and both ended zambul1éndose headlong into the pond. Spitting and coughing out the water as calmly gazed at Pitney.  
>- Damn! All three look the same. Now what is the ... Uhmmmmm, I guess that's my man has chains. Her eyes sparked furious joy of the two guards. He pointed to the water: -. Well, partner, has dropped the gun from Mr. Hicks.<p>

When John Craddock fell to his knees and began to grope in the mud, Pitney Rukawa approached. Hadley began walking toward the shore until he took his partner's legs.

- Look where you walk! Shouted John Craddock. That thing was loaded and cocked and if you shoot could blow your foot!  
>Pitney when Rukawa smiled and looked at him, motioned with his thumb over his shoulder.<br>-There in the road, there is an inn where you can wash and dress for the wedding. These guys will take a while to dry. Her voice became more rough and he warned. " sternly: Do not say anything about why you are here and where it came from. And do not say anything about my love to anyone but me. Do you understand?

Rukawa took off a little mud on his chin covered with a beard and looked at the man with narrowed eyes.

Aha, he said.

-After you remove these irons and put ourselves in, is getting late and my wife is waiting.

They entered the inn by a back stairway and no one knew of his arrival. They went to a small room that was just below the roof beams. After extending their clothes before the fire to dry, the two guards were stationed along reluctantly to the door on the outside, and left the care of Pitney Rukawa. Pitney pointed to a wooden tub in a corner of the room.  
>-The maid will bring water for a bath. There's a mirror for you to look at. He opened a small leather-box and showed the contents to Rukawa. The lady sends appropriate clothing for the occasion. She begs him to dress and arrange carefully in order not to aver-gonzo.<p>

Rukawa looked askance at the muscular man and laughed without humor. -His wife expects much from someone who has been beggar said.

Pitney gave no sign of having heard. He took his watch from his vest pocket. 'We have no more than two hours to linger here said.

He kept the watch, shook his head slightly and looked at Rukawa with a strange smile.

-If you're thinking, there are two ways out-of here. Through this door, where these two good men are waiting for the opportunity pounce, and this window. -He called Rukawa with a gesture and opened the shutters.  
>It was a direct fall from three floors to a pile of sharp-edged stones. I have only my gun and shoot the other guard will bring the car at full speed.<p>

Rukawa shrugged and the man closed the window to keep out the cold rain and came home on.  
>'But whatever path you choose, you first have to pass over me. Pitney-opened his heavy coat and his jacket to reveal a huge pair of pistols tucked into his belt.<p>

After a short-reflection, and with complete sincerity, Rukawa assured that these ideas were far from his mind. The maid was a small but plump girl, not quite ugly, not at all pretty. If I said how old he had lied in four, and his youth was revealed in his obvious reluctance to approach the dirty customer. But having completed all preparations, could only take a minute.

'I shave in a minute, sir. But my knife is a little dull seek a settlement.

His pale eyes wavered on dirty clothes torn from Rukawa and went up to his beard dirty mud. On his face was too obvious an expression of disgust and freckled nose wrinkled when he felt the foul odor that came from him. He quickly went in search of the razor strop.

-It may be that the girl I doubt that human-Rukawa said dryly. .

Pitney groaned, lay in bed, leaned back against the head table and drank a jug of ale.

'No need, worry,' he said. Do not have time to test it.

Rukawa looked at him.

-That was not my intention, he said. He watched the server and added a moment: The day of my wedding did you forget?

Pitney frowned, stood up and walked to the window where he could watch the gray sky.

'I do not so much for that would disturb me roared over his shoulder. He stretched his long arms, flexed his fingers in a pincer movement slow, turned and smiled at Rukawa. I am here in order of my lady, I like it or not. My first task is always to look after their welfare, but that I judge myself. I would not take it kindly if you give me reason to doubt that the cause of it is well served. Rukawa carefully measured response.

'I know very little about the misdeeds of my accusers. In fact, I remember only having accompanied the girl to his room at the inn. I can safely say that the child she was carrying was not mine. I had not been, or fifteen days in the country and most of that time he spent in Scotland. Actually, it was my first day in London. Therefore, if I slept with her was on the night of his death. But even I have memories of it. The next morning, when the landlord came to wake the maid to be put to work, he found me asleep in his room. So you see, my friend, I can not deny that I slept with her and killed her, because she was dead, beaten and bloodied, and there I was, sleeping peacefully in her bed. However, I can deny, deny, that the child was mine.

Under the watchful eye of Pitney, Rukawa took off his jacket and shirt useless and put a towel over his shoulders. He sat on a chair to await the return of the maid and think if the words of his fellow lencioso ¬. It was quite possible that the lady, Haruko, the man had not told any of their agreement. If she felt betrayed or if this was a simple precaution, Rukawa could not guess. But things either, as Pitney had expressed clearly bodes ill.

The maid returned and underwent Rukawa his clumsy hands while she covered his beard with hot towels to remove dry mud. If this poor girl it was so repulsive, he thought, then the elegant woman, Haruko, was considered a beast. She must be in an extremely urgent, indeed, for having had this pact.

- However, it was a pleasant interlude for Rukawa had rarely enjoyed in recent months, but the girl did not show any kind in their haste to end it. However, his only injury was a small cut made in the last pass of the knife when the girl, looking at his work, finally saw the face on which he worked.

- Go, sir! She cried and smiled, as I pressed the wet towel over the little court.

The maid blushed at the funny look from him and became quite agitated. Pitney became when she turned the water container and poured much of its content Rukawa's lap.

Ignoring the man's discomfort, Pitney said nonchalantly:

You seem upset the girl. It has been as nervous as a sparrow afraid. The maid quickly turned to Pitney.

'Excuse me, sir, but it was not his fault. My fault. She took the towel from his shoulders and began to wipe Rukawa's lap until he caught her wrists and pulled tightly.

-It does not matter, 'he said dryly. I will do it .- She could barely take his eyes from the bare-chested, broad and muscular, as he picked up the knife and seat belt

-Cut off the hair with those scissors, girl ordered Pitney and shrugged before he went glare Rukawa.

She smiled with pleasure and stammered another courtesy.

-Then, sir, I will gladly, sir. For his strange behavior, the girl turned to Pitney a funny look. He shook his head, muttered something to himself and went back to the fire slowly sipping ale. The maid was devoted to Rukawa hair with renewed zeal, as if to cut each strand the same length, and in no way was a thin mane. Now and then stopped so he could look in a mirror she was holding between her breasts without touching with the hands, with surprising results.

The girl became petulant at the lack of interest and accepted it with evident reluctance assurances that he needed no help to bathe. Finally picked up her scissors and other tools in his apron and walked away.

Rukawa wasted no time, took off her smelly panties and stepped into the tub with a long sigh of delight. He rubbed thoroughly and repeatedly with a strong soap to remove dirt and parasites from prison and lathered hair. I was anxious to set out and quickly dried with a towel before putting on socks and dark trousers. But he paused long enough to notice that the last he tightly hugged his thighs. Haruko Akagi Perhaps he had seen more of what he believed, he murmured with a melancholy smile. He certainly had very well observed. .

Rejected perfumed powders that had been left at his disposal and his black hair combed into a ponytail at the nape and brushed the mirror. Standing in front of his image, his shirt ruffled cream lace cuffs, lace jabot secured and put on his silk vest which harmonized with his tight pants. He then lavishly decorated velvet jacket with gold thread that drew elaborate decorations on the wide cuffs and front. The brown shoe leather was softly polished and adorned with gold filigree belt buckles. An embroidered velvet tricorn hat, gold completed the outfit.

Rukawa thought, as he looked in the mirror with a critical eye, which had not looked at Haruko expense to make him dress as a man with a title of nobility. Over the shoulder of his reflection, he saw Rukawa Pitney watched him intently. Pitney appreciated the changed aspect of his prisoner and managed to smile weakly.  
>'I think my wife will feel pleasantly surprised. - He finished his ale in one gulp and looked at his watch. We better get moving.<p>

It was a small rural church covered with ivy, but with the impending cold winter and brittle leaves were dark against the gray stone walls. The drizzle had stopped and bright sunshine through the clouds and lit with a thousand colors, the glass windows of the rectory.

Haruko was bathed in light from a Camon. His face when she looked into the rolling fields, had the smile of someone who is confident the goals set in life. He had arrived early at the church in a rented car, because his coach had to bring it up to the inn Pitney was more than an hour away and wait there while he traveled to London in another car, rented and returned with Kaede Rukawa. But the Rev. and Mrs. Jacobs were friendly and hospitable and Haruko managed to endure the wait.

The buxom wife of the good priest sat beside her, sipping his tea while watching Haruko. It was common for people of fortune to stop in its small and quiet village, let alone entered the humble parsonage, and so luxurious clothes as Mrs. Jacobs had not seen in his life. A layer of mauve silk moire, luxuriously lined with soft gray fox fur was on the arm of a chair as if she had forgotten discarded. She could not even imagine the price of the silk dress of the same color with pink lace frills grayish cascaded down the front of the skirt between parallel puckered silk ruffles. Lap lace adorned the sleeves where they ended, half of the arm. Lace opened folded like a fan from a very tight at the waist and upward, to where it was exposed and alabaster skin smooth. A thin mauve ribbon was tied around the neck slender column of her, and the intricate hair, powder, looked glorious with the magnificent natural hair color. The effect of golden threads among tawny tone had defied the best efforts of most artistic of the hairdressers.

Mrs. Jacobs reverently admired this beauty because envy had no place in his soul. In the depths of his heart was a romantic and got great pleasure in what for her was a serious art to arrange marriages. The groom, as she looked through the eyes of the mind, would have to be handsome and charming, because no one outside could not have a girlfriend like this.

Haruko leaned to look out the window and motion that Ms. Jacobs was near him.

- What, dear? Asked the friendly woman with great interest. Is he coming?

The blue eyes of Mrs. Jacobs looked toward the distant road, as she had guessed, a carriage was coming up the hill and would soon reach the church.

Haruko, with a multitude of explanations on the tip of the tongue, thought better of it and did not speak. If he gave excuses for her future husband defects it would be more evident. It was better to let the woman believed that love had blinded.

Haruko smoothed her hair and mentally prepared to meet the miserable boyfriend.  
>'You are radiant, Ms. Jacobs-querida. pronounced the "r" dragging, with a strong Scottish accent. Do not worry about their appearance. Go out to meet his fiance. I'll get his cloak.<p>

Haruko obeyed gracefully, grateful to be able to meet Rukawa before they saw the clergyman and his wife, hoping to improve the appearance of it at the last minute. When ran through the covered walkway leading from the church rectory, a thousand reasons to worry about crowded into his mind and she cursed herself, using a variety of favorite curses his father, and then gritted his teeth think of the care they should put a gentleman to wear.

This rustic-colonial, 'he muttered. At least I see that has not been put pants backwards!  
>Grays horses raised their heads and fine and noble nervous stopped in front of the church. Pitney carefully put his gun under his jacket while Mr. Craddock jumped out and, like any good driver, opened the door for them to get off. Accepting the gesture of warning Pitney, Rukawa alighted from the carriage and looked thoughtfully at the moors.<br>He felt a great desire to run through the fields only to have the feeling of freedom it might have occurred, but I knew I would not get beyond the low stone wall. Pitney was strong but its size remained speed, Mr. Craddock and Hadley did not seem very fast or legs or mind. Rukawa was convinced they were unable to reach it, but Pitney's gun and bullets of lead were quite able to stop it. He was also the question of a pact that he felt anxious to see fulfilled. This is more effectively contained the threat of death. Lately, this dark lady had often been his companion.

He walked slowly toward the steps of the church but was found in the center of a closed group. In the first step, Rukawa stopped and looked at the three men, all of which are kept very close to him.

-Knights. A faint smile played-in a corner of his mouth. If I tried to escape you, no doubt, would use the weapons they hide so ostentatiously. Do not ask them to be remiss in their duties but rather stay a little behind, as if they were really indentured servants.

Pitney signal before the two men returned to the carriage and supported him, although they continued with a focus on Rukawa because they understood very well that would get their reward only if they did a good job.

- What now, Pitney? Rukawa asked. Shall we wait here or my lady?  
>The servant pursed his lips, he thought about the question and sat on a step, with his gravelly voice, said flatly:<br>She heard the carriage. Will come when she is ready.

Rukawa went several steps to the covered porch and there prepared to wait. I was seriously thinking of starting a conversation with his stoic guard when the heavy wooden door opened, and left his alleged girlfriend. Rukawa gasped, because daylight Haruko Akagi was the most extraordinary beauty that he had ever seen. It seemed almost fragile in the thin dress mauve. There was no sign of the bold girl who had visited the prison to find a husband.

Haruko walked past him without looking at it almost as a courtesy or even stopped when the man took off his hat and discovered her dark tresses. Instead, she raised her skirts to run down wide steps.

Rukawa was supported by the stone wall and smiled as his eyes caressed admired the shapely her back. Suddenly, Haruko stopped and almost tripped over the steps. Pitney turned and stared. Then, startled, turned to look at Rukawa with blue eyes wide with disbelief. He had his thick coat thrown over his shoulders, and seeing the clothes he had bought it realized the truth. A dark color, brown. She had chosen carefully. That color would cover a number of defects and perhaps give some dignity to colonial, she thought, but now it was wonderfully appropriate and more pleasant than it had dared to hope.

He was very handsome, certainly, with great dark eyebrows that curved sharply drawn, a thin, straight nose, a firm but almost sensual mouth. The line of his jaw showed strength and flex with the movements of the muscles. Then Haruko's eyes found his, and if there was any doubt, immediately disappeared when he looked at those deep blue eyes framed by thick, dark lashes.

- Rukawa? He asked.

'The same, my love. 'Now, with all her attention, he was cornered hat to his chest again and bowed with exaggerated courtesy. Kaede Rukawa at your service.

Oh, give that thing exploded Pitney perceive it at him mockingly.

'As you wish it, my love, he said, lightly laughed and threw the hat to Pitney who almost crushed against his chest. He handed the hat to Mr. Craddock so strongly that the guard stifled a groan.  
>-Take the carriage-Pitney ordered sharply. And keep a respectful distance.<br>Haruko put hands on hips and hit the ground with sore foot. Could not have explained the reasons for his anger, but Kaede Rukawa was much more than she had expected. There was something insufferable in a condemned man who was so completely sure of himself. It was probably the type that would go to the gallows as a boastful hero, he thought grimly.

Well, since you're here I see no reason to delay any longer, 'he said curtly, and mentally calculated how old would he. No more than ten years her senior, at most, although in their first meeting she had thought that he had at least twenty. Let's start a good time.

-I am your most obedient server. -Rukawa smiled and then laughed when she shot him a look. He put forward a hand to his lace jabot and bowed slightly. Lady, I'm as anxious as you because we are married.  
>Of course it is, she thought silently. No doubt tomorrow will boast of women he had slept with him. The shameless rascal!<p>

Before he could dispose of his thoughts the door opened again and Mrs. Jacobs appeared with her husband's tall and skinny. The woman's blue eyes rested tenderly on Rukawa and blinked with evident delight.

Oh, dear, bring your youth before the fire, 'he said anxiously Haruko -. Perform the ceremony when he warmed up and drink a little sherry to keep warm.

Haruko whispered that she had already warmed up. But attention to the elderly couple approached Rukawa, put a hand on his chest and smiled sweetly at the amusement and mocking face. He would like to erase that smile so much a slap in the face beautiful.

Rukawa-beloved, these are the Rev. and Mrs. Jacobs. I had already mentioned it? They have been very kind.

The small talk sounded strange in his own lips. Haruko on her fingers felt the slow beating of the heart of Rukawa, while his pulse, for some reason, accelerated.  
>Rukawa man to take advantage of every opportunity presented to him, slid his hands around her waist, pressed it gently and smiled at those deep eyes that looked at him without warmth. In it was a fire that hit a hot iron.<p>

'I hope that good Pitney did not forget to publish the banns,' he said. I'm afraid I would die if we do not marry immediately.

If Rukawa thought he had won a victory on Haruko when she seemed to melt and put her breasts against him, was rudely brought to reality. Haruko did not reject any challenge and cornered like a cat got to live up to it. Below the ample folds of her skirt, put his foot on the instep of it.

-Cease to worry, my dear, he said, and leaned on his feet all the weight of his body. Warnings have been published. -Feigned an expression of grief. But look a little sore. Do not you feel good? Or is that old back injury that is tormenting you?

Haruko back a little, but not enough for him to feel relief, and his thin fingers began to loosen the buttons on the vest Rukawa.

-How much you have prayed, Rukawa, that you care more. You're always so careless.  
>In other circumstances, Pitney would have warned the colonial that this was not the kind of woman he suited interfere too much. From the bottom step, where her skirt up slightly, he could see the small foot resting carelessly on the larger one. His laughter echoed softly in his chest and he crossed his massive arms and waited.<br>His eyes were dilated Reverend Jacobs behind his glasses to see that the lady seemed about to undress her fiance, and he could only assume that is not the first time he did. Ms. Jacobs, with chubby cheeks scarlet, suddenly became very anxious and not know what to do with his hands, nervously wringing out.  
>Rukawa stopped the attack on his way, bent his knee up while the big toe on which she was supported. With most of his weight on that foot, Haruko and suddenly lurched precariously off balance.<p>

With a gasp fell against him and one of her arms, surrounded by the neck to avoid falling to the ground while the other hand clutching the sleeve. She heard him laugh under his breath in his ear as he helped her regain balance.

- Haruko, my love, get a grip. Soon we'll be home - Rukawa provoked.

The expression fun of it made her angry and I wanted to scratch his face but he stopped himself. He felt strong Pitney cough, as if he were drowning, and his anger increased even more.  
>'Better to celebrate this marriage, suggested the cleric with conviction and looked disapprovingly over the edge of his glasses.<p>

Rukawa looked at the beautiful Haruko, who looked back incendiary. She could be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but there was something of a witch.

Aha-Rukawa said. It would be desirable to do so, before the creature is named.

Haruko's jaw dropped and she felt a strong desire to kill him. At another time would have dared, given the strong blow but now felt she had no choice but to endure his antics. He became furious when he heard the laughter that broke Pitney lower the heavy silence and went to his server a look that could freeze the blood in the veins. But man bore the look with dignity and fought to control his laughter.

The ceremony was quick and unpretentious. It was evident that the Rev. Jacobs wanted to straighten any breach that might have made this young couple before marriage. Were made, and answered the questions of rigor. The rich, deep voice was firm Rukawa, without hesitation, when he promised to love, honor and care to the death of his wife. While repeating their vows, Haruko had an almost paralyzing sense of doom. It was like a warning, a premonition that his gambit would fail. Reluctantly, her eyes fell on the thin gold ring on the open page of the Bible and she could only think, while the minister pronounced the words that became husband and wife, in the years of devotion that her mother had spent his father. In contrast, this marriage was a sham and was sacrilegious love forever promise before the altar of God. It was a lie and could be condemned for saying it.

Despite all his attempts, his hands trembled when Haruko Rukawa slipped the ring on his finger and the final words were spoken.

-By the authority vested to me and in the name of Almighty God, I pronounce you husband and wife.

It was done. The haughty Haruko was married. Vaguely, he heard the Rev. Jacobs gave his consent for a bridal kiss was returned abruptly to reality when Rukawa took her in his arms. That was enough to erase the small twinge of conscience. Deliberately self Haruko away his hands, put on your toes and very modestly fraternal planted a kiss on the cheek of her husband.

Rukawa looked back and, slightly frowning face was exquisite on. Tantalizingly sweet smile was not what he expected by way of passionate response. He wanted something more substantial than light peck of gratitude. He had reached the conclusion, that his wife had much to learn in matters of love. I just wanted to have enough hours to get the thaw.

'Come, my children, said the Rev. Jacobs, fully recovered his cheerfulness.  
>There are documents where to put their names and I fear that very soon we will have over another storm.<p>

Do you hear the rain?

Haruko looked at the windows and saw a new anxiety. Dark clouds were gathering outside and almost seemed to be at night. His fear of storms the anxious since I was a little girl and even now, women could not overcome their fears. He heard the distant rumble of thunder and shuddered inwardly. If at least the worst will not come until he had finished with this thing!  
>Haruko turned his back on the windows of the rain soaked window, as if to take off the storm of the mind, but began to dominate the panic when he continued to minister to the sacristy.<br>One hand on her arm stopped her. The touch was gentle but firm, like an iron band, and made him wonder what force was hidden in the long, slender fingers Rukawa Kaede.

-Look at me, he whispered when she refused to acknowledge it. Unwittingly, Haruko up cold and inquisitive eyes toward him and found a slow, lazy smile that seemed to mock her. Slowly, Rukawa spent a knuckle on the cheek of her fragile as his golden eyes plunged recklessly into the dangerous depths of the ocean green.

- Haruko, my love, I'll take it very badly if you deprive me of this night with you.

Annoyed by this rude reminder, Haruko echo your head back and raised his thin nose.

-I doubt that these good people have accommodations for overnight guests. I'm afraid, sir, Rukawa, who must restrain their ardor until we have more privacy.

- And we intimacy, my dear? He insisted. Or let pass, time until nothing is left?

-You can not expect me to feel anxious about getting into bed with you, sir Rukawa she replied petulantly. You may be accustomed to conquests, easy, but to me the idea distasteful.

'Possibly, madam,' he said. But the deal was for a full night in my arms, not less.

-You are a shameless that takes advantage of my situation, she said. If a gentleman ...

Rukawa laughed softly and his eyes amber challenged it.

- Did you not take advantage of me? He said. Tell me, my dear, who was a miserable dungeon that seduce with artful manner? Yes or no, tell me honestly. Was it not you who took advantage of a poor man, knowing that he was hungry for the sight of a woman? Was it not you who almost bared her breasts to seduce me?

Haruko had jumped as if stung by a wasp and his mouth opened to express their outrage, but found no words to punish this shameless but went through his whole vocabulary.

Rukawa put a finger under the chin and lifted very gently until she closed her beautiful lips.

- Do you refuse? Scoffed.

Haruko closed his eyes and spoke through clenched teeth. - You, vulgar beggar should hang for harassing women! his eyes brightened and hardened.

'Madam, Rukawa said, I think that's what they will do. Haruko swallowed hard. I had almost forgotten that he was a murderer. Tried to pull away while the heart was beating wildly in your chest, but he held firm. He looked fearfully around, looking for Pitney, but he was chatting with the guards. Unless you make a scene, I could not get his attention.

His words came out awkwardly from her lips-I ... I was foolish to accept.

Rukawa's expression was unreadable but something in those eyes shone with a light that seemed to hesitate at times.

'So he said with a slow smile now that's my name, say the agreement is null.

The pang of fear grew stronger. Something warned her that he was risking too much with his open disdain. Rukawa laughed blithely let go and stepped back. Haruko, puzzled, looked up. He raised a hand and called through the empty benches of the church.

'Good lord ...

The Rev. Jacobs, who was sitting under a desk singing, writing documented s marriage, he stopped and looked up. Pitney looked around alertly.

Sir, one moment please Rukawa said. It seems that my lady ...

Haruko gasped and hurried to interrupt him.

We do not need to bother you, my love. Come discuss it between the two.

When the priest continued to write Haruko Rukawa took one arm and supported him firmly against his chest. With eyes, challenging him to reject it.

-You are a rude, 'he said softly curved lips.

The blue flame of the look of it intensified and burn with brightness. The Rukawa arm muscles tensed against her breast. Rukawa leaned kissed on the cheek and burning mouth got too close to hers.

'No, no, Haruko. Be nice. My days are numbered, and those are even less joy. Apparent, at least we're in love, if only by Mrs. Jacobs. Try to pretend anymore burning, my dear.

Haruko tried to suppress any outward manifestation of disgust as he kissed her gently on the mouth, but she went rigid, as if expecting his doom.

- You must learn to relax-Rukawa scolded her, breathing softly on her lips.

He stood up, slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her possessive Haruko. And the girl, reluctantly, accepted the attentions while he accompanied her to the sacristy.

While the Minister laboriously completed documents and records relating to the event in the log book, Ms. Jacobs went to get refreshments.

While they waited, frowning Pitney concentrated his attention on the colonial, who, in his opinion, showed more zeal for the bride that was necessary. Arm resting lightly on her shoulder, a gentle caress of his ribs, a pat on the arm where the sleeve was not covered, toes long, slender, the boldly explored. Pitney could not imagine the trap that his young mistress was having to endure the unwanted touching.

The frown deepened Pitney when his eyes met those of Rukawa, and the man made a sign to approach her

'Better, we hurry Pitney said. Approaching the storm and could surprise here.  
>Rukawa stopped to hear the sound of wind blowing around a corner of the church and as more whistling in a ghost. Raindrops hit the window panes and fell in small streams. They lit candles to illuminate the gray gloom caused by the storm.<p>

Rukawa carefully studied the other man when he replied, 'Yeah, I'll tell her mistress.

Pitney strong jaw tensed. 'Do not lay hands on, boy She said it is not for people like you. .  
>-You are a loyal servant, Pitney-Rukawa said measuring his words. Maybe too loyal. Now I am the husband.<p>

-Only the name, 'replied the other. And that fact will remain until the end of his life.

- Even if you should end my life before my time comes? Rukawa asked.

-I warned, boy. She is a good girl and not the kind you can find in an inn, giving pleasure to men.

Rukawa clasped his hands behind his back, and looked straight in the eye Pitney. He spoke with great conviction.

It's my wife said if you think otherwise. Now I am no man to start a fight with another in a place like this, but I warn you this: if you try to stop and prevent Haruko engages my attention, you'd better take his gun now and complete me. I have nothing to lose and she's worth any risk.

With that, Rukawa turned and walked to the window to watch the rain-swept landscape and left with a frown thoughtfully Pitney. Haruko also watched her new husband. There was an attitude he calmly alert, like a cat or a wolf, with his strength but docile ready to explode at the moment. She thought of a black panther he had seen in his travels. At rest, muscles were long and graceful animal, however, when the animal moved, the tendons are flexed and tightened with a fantastic pace of life that was mesmerizing. Rukawa was slim but strong and moved with a grace almost sensual. There was security in his step as if carefully planned where to put the foot on each step. By the time seemed relaxed and serene, but Haruko felt that he was perfectly aware of everything happening around him.

He turned back to her and approached him with the sure-footed and elastic. Haruko could not help but admire the beautiful picture of him in the expensive clothes he wore. She had described the tailor as a man lean, muscular, broad shoulders and narrow hips, thin waist and flat stomach. It was gratifying to see that the results were very close to perfection. In fact, the pants would have been obscene if the tailor had done a little more tight, it fit perfectly.

Haruko suddenly realized where they had stopped and raised his eyes quickly glance view to find fun Rukawa who had not failed to observe a single moment. He leaned closer and whispered in his ear so softly that only she could hear:

- Curious wife, my love?

Haruko intensely reddened and became confused. He hugged her waist and started slightly when he leaned back in his firm chest.

Rukawa's voice seemed to echo deep in every corner of the room when he announced softly

-Seems to be our wedding day with water.  
>At that time Haruko's thoughts were far from the storm that ripped out and focused on the storm raging within. A white flash of doubt suddenly shook her confidence and felt unsure of her capacity to deal adequately with Rukawa Kaede.<p>

**I hope that this chapter have liked this chapter.**

**I wanted to thank you for your comments especially to Lona.**

**Thank yoy! See you in the next chapter!**

**Att: Sakura.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3.~**

The documents were ready and the witnesses laid their brands could not write it, so that the guards were able to leave to prepare the carriage. Pitney said it was the turn of Rukawa and Haruko gasped he had forgotten to ask if he knew sign. Should not have worried. The hand signed quickly and safely. Then the minister handed the pen to the bride. Haruko put his name on the register first and then a number of documents for the parish, county and crown. Then came a copy of the marriage vows as they were pronounced. When approached the pen to parchment, his eyes fell upon a sentence: "My husband will love, honor and obey." Drowning out the cries of his conscience, Haruko put his name at the bottom of the document and when the final section drew an elaborate lightning illuminated the inside of the church with a white and ghostly. Before it went out, thunder rumbled quickly and ended with deafening noise. The windowpanes rattled and ceiling tiles appeared to dance.

His eyes filled with fear, Haruko looked at the parchment had just signed, knowing lies at the foot of which he had put his name. He got up, put down his pen to the side as if you burn your fingers. Now the storm raged all around. Dense cataracts of rain pounded the church and the wind howled like a spirit of ill omen in the growing shadows of the day he died.

Seeing his quiet, Reverend Jacobs took her aside.

You seem worried and upset, baby. Maybe it's good to have doubts, but I must tell you this. As events have developed, I am convinced that what has happened here today is truly blessed and give a long and enduring testament to the will of God. My prayers will accompany you, my dear. Your husband seems a good young man and I am sure you know behave.

Rukawa raised her hand and gently encouraged his wife to take the cup to his lips as he looked lovingly into his eyes.

'Drink, my love, and would have to get in the way.

After they drank sherry and left their glasses, Mrs. Jacobs ran for their coats. Rukawa took the fur-lined garment and wrapped it around Haruko and fell on his shoulders carelessly led her to the door, preceded by Pitney. He fired and the Minister expressed his good wishes.

Strong gusts of wind and swell wrapped their coats when they opened the heavy door. Large drops of rain fell on them. Pitney ran to open the door of the carriage and folding down the stairs while Haruko Rukawa looked sheltered from the portal. The two guards were already perched on the driver's seat, huddled in the folds of their cloaks to protect themselves from the rain. Pitney beckoned the newlyweds, but when they went outside, a blast of freezing rain-laden wind hit them on the sides. Haruko gasped, turned and found himself struggling for breath against the chest of Rukawa. He embraced her, and covered half with its own layer. Then bent down, lifted her in his strong arms and ran directly into the carriage. Deposited it in the warm interior, rose immediately behind her and sat beside her. Pitney quickly folded the ladder, jumped and sat on the seat in front of the couple.

'There's an inn on the road, not far from here,' he rasped, where we dine.  
>Rukawa looked at the man closely.<p>

- Dining? He asked.

-Uh-huh, Pitney said nodding, and the dim light of dusk dark gray eyes met those of Rukawa. Unless you want to return to prison with nothing in the belly until tomorrow morning.

Haruko Rukawa looked at,-who seemed very small and quiet in his corner.

The carriage took the road crossed by streams of water.  
>Continually flashes of lightning and thunder rumbled in the hills. Among the voluminous folds of his cloak, Haruko gave a jerk with each deafening explosion of sound. The zigzag lightning across the sky dark and Pitney only realized it concerns.<p>

Rukawa Pitney asked a question: - Will you return to London tonight?  
>-Uh-huh, Pitney said, almost in a growl.<p>

Rukawa thought for a brief moment in the man's answer before you ask: - Why do not you stay at the inn? It will be a three hour trip, at least, before coming to London.  
>-A very long journey on a night like this Haruko said dryly.<p>

Her husband lifted an eyebrow at her tone and look, the blazing blue eyes that pierced the darkness.

-Looks like you've regained your courage now that you're away from the good reverend Jacobs said in a tone slightly mocking.

Haruko responded as had long wanted to do it:

-Shameless scoundrel, take care, language or Pitney throw on you. Pitney got his hat on her, wide forehead and put her head on the back of his seat as if to sleep. It seemed that his young mistress again be able to defend herself.

Rukawa sullenly watched his comrade and then directed his attention back to Haruko, who almost fell when he stretched a hand toward her.

He took her hand was clenched in her lap and terrified her hard. He smiled casually and tried to take her lips while Haruko stirred nervously in his seat and glances directed their guard to see if it was asleep.

-You are really a flower, Haruko -: Rukawa said and his eyes rested briefly on Pitney-but you hurt, you hurt me painfully. Certainly, Haruko, you're a rose, a beauty of wood texture soft and sweet, tempting, imploring you to take, but a careless hand is doing, just find a number of sharp spines. She laughed softly and it increased the concern of Haruko. He applied his lips at one point on her delicate wrist. But there is someone who visits the garden and do not get the pangs of the thorns. With careful hand, gently takes the cocoon and breaks the stem where it grows. Then the rose is yours forever.

Haruko violently removed by hand.

-Behave, sir, 'he said dryly. Do not be silly.

Haruko boldly stated in his corner and he raised his head and studied. She knew exactly what he could do that convicted murderer. What I could not bear was that slow smile, mocking constantly exhibited as if it served only for fun. Where was the anger of this man? If he raised a hand to strike Pitney was there to stop it. So pretend there was no need even a little bit of tolerance for him or support their presence in the car. They would have to chain him and force him to travel up with the guards.

A violent jolt of the carriage sent almost on top of it Rukawa and Haruko fell suddenly frightened and raised an arm to protect him from attack. Rukawa fun river near his ear, which caused her to regain courage in a flash of wounded pride, and he put a hand on his thigh. Haruko trembled with rage. Feigning stupidity, she thought, the long fingers of it, intentionally or unintentionally touched through clothing where no man had dared to touched.

Do not touch me! She said, almost suffocated by anger, and pushed with all his might. Go to caress his shirts in jail.

Pitney's looked under his hat and nervously Haruko skirt fits.

- Where is the inn? She asked impatiently. Do you think that will come before I die so many jerks?

-Calm down, girl with a Pitney said. Chuckle. Soon we arrive. Although it lasted only a few minutes, the rest of the journey to the inn was intolerably long to Haruko. Even with, but quiet wary eye on them Pitney, proximity, indeed the mere presence of her husband's oppressive colonial and found it was painfully aware of the ruse that he had perpetrated.

At last the carriage stopped at the inn. A sign below the portal was shaking violently in the wind and the trees were bent almost to the ground, as if bare branches on the ground soaked seek shelter from the storm. The guards exposed to the full force of the rain and wind during the journey, not attending to delayed passengers and ran for cover, leaving Pitney in charge of the task.  
>Rukawa got out, pulled his cloak around his neck, three-cornered hat down over his forehead and when Haruko went to the door he turned and picked her, though she protested with indignation at this outrage.<p>

- He was charged and ignoring their protests. Haruko upset his teeth and he hated the audacity and the close contact against the hard, muscular chest.

As always, Pitney followed closely and when they reached the covered porch, the great mass of your body protected from the violence of the storm. A tallow lantern hanging by the door, and his flickering light could be Haruko's face lit beautifully by resentment.

- I had never been so insulted in my life! She said, almost choking with rage. Let me!

Obediently, Rukawa took the arm that held it below the knee and let her feet to slide up onto the step, but continued holding his other arm to his chest. Haruko pushed him angrily for section. Stunned, he realized that the lace bodice of her dress had caught on a button on his vest.

- Oh, look what you've done! Moaned.

He could not retreat a single step. He had feet slightly apart and she was as attached to it, forced to stand in the space between his legs, or move away and rip the bodice of her dress. Hard thighs felt odd to him against his will and the situation was highly embarrassing and humiliating. Rukawa's arm around her loose, his head close to her and her warm breath caressing his cheek did not provide Haruko attempts to regain his composure. Pitney awkwardly cleared his throat but he kept silent. Haruko's fingers trembled, and although she tried to untangle the lace hooked on the button in such a state that he only entangle more. Furious, she moaned her frustration.

'Let's see, let me Rukawa laughing and said his hands from Haruko felt flushed and his cheeks burned when Rukawa knuckles pressed against her breasts and touched, by chance, nipples while he tried to untangle the lace. He felt suffocated by the closeness of it and could not breathe with those hands on his chest. Finally he could not tolerate the handling.

- Oh, stop that, silly sloppy! He shouted and pushed him out of patience with force.

Rukawa almost tripping back and his movement was accompanied by the sound of the fabric to tear and a gasp of Haruko. The lace and silk lining to the tension had subsided. A small piece of lace was firmly attached to the vest Rukawa. Change of horror, Haruko looked down and saw that now her breasts were barely covered by the delicate cambric shirt. Her breasts pressed romping round the thin fabric and soft, pink nipples seemed eager to burst the shirt. With the light of the tallow candle satiny skin bathing was an exciting spectacle for Rukawa, whose chastity forced in recent weeks offered little relief Tell them outside the visions conjured by your imagination, within four bare walls of the a prison cell.

Rukawa felt his mouth suddenly went dry and breathing is stuck in the throat with a painful knot. Like a starving man, looked at the full, ripe delights in front of him and almost could not resist an impulse to take those breasts in his hands.  
>- You, colonial idiot! Haruko cried.<br>On hearing the cry went Pitney concerned, ignorant of the reason for the displeasure of her mistress.

- No! Haruko cried, and taking the torn bodice of her dress, she turned her back.

The panic in her voice made Pitney return immediately because he believed the damage was more than a slight tear. He retired several steps to not put in an even more embarrassing.

Haruko put the end of the piece torn between her breasts and down her cleavage in doing so the repair is almost more revealing than the tear. Rukawa nearly drowned in desire and attracted the attention and accusatory glare and Haruko. I could not take his eyes of bare skin, could not help but absorb the delicious curves sight, as if afraid that he was deprived of any moment of the show. Haruko had desired direction before, but never so completely devoured. The burning desire in those intense blue eyes and left without, breath. He could only mutter, with a little less rancor:

-If you have some decency, turn your head.

- Haruko, Rukawa told my love, tortured voice and full of tension. I am a man who will soon die. Would I would deny even a glimpse of such beauty?

Haruko looked surreptitiously, wondering because now he felt no revulsion. This bold look stirred something deep within her and the feeling was not unpleasant. However, covered with his cloak.

Principio del formulario

There was a moment of silence while Rukawa struggled with his own emotions. Under his floating layer, put her hands behind her back and tightly linked.

- Would you rather go back to the coach now? He asked with a friendly request.

-Today I have eaten little since I have been very anxious Haruko replied in an outburst of sincerity. I can still enjoy the rest of my pride.  
>Rukawa's eyes sparkled with devilish humor and her lips slowly curled into a delicate smile.<p>

-You are the light and the love of my life, Haruko. Have mercy on me. Haruko raised his thin chin.

- Ha! It occurs to me that you are a libertine and has had many "light and love" in his life. Do not think I'm the first.

Rukawa gently opened the door for her to go.

- I can not deny that you're not first, Haruko, because I did not know you. But you're my only love and will remain so while

- Viva. Her eyes took on a serious expression and seemed to fathom. I would not require a wife more than willing to give. I assure you, my love, that now will not go a day without you in my thoughts constantly.

Confused by the gentle warmth of his gaze and the frankness of these words, Haruko did not know what to say. It was impossible to determine if he was teasing or telling the truth. He was different to all the men she had met when she spoke to insult, offend or attempt to inflict a deeper affront, he took with good humor and was making compliments. When would you patience?

Lost in thought, Haruko walked past him and entered the inn. As he took off and shook his cloak and his hat soaked by the rain, she waited, pretending for the moment be a docile wife. He returned, encircled her waist with one arm and guided her to a table that had Pitney said. It was tucked in a dark corner where there was no way to escape.  
>Mr. Hadley and John Craddock, who had preceded them, were now seated at the long communal table that filled the center of the room. The inn was empty except for the innkeeper and his wife, because local customers fled to their homes when the storm began. A fire crackled in the home atmosphere and cast dancing shadows into the rough wooden beams supporting the roof, and provide heat to the wet guests. After a long, dark look of warning to Rukawa, Pitney joined the two guards and emptied a pitcher of ale quickly.<p>

Rukawa was very relieved to be at a table alone with his wife. Haruko did sit down and sat close beside him. Soon they were served a meal at all appetizing: juicy grilled meats, bread, beans, and a fine wine for the couple. Aware of her husband's gaze, Haruko saw trembling fingers and felt he had such an appetite as he had said moments ago. The beginning to make her nervous. I've never met a man so persistent and concentrated in a single purpose. Well guessed what he thought when he leaned back in his chair and watched. And not wanting to answer any questions you might ask him, she made one.  
>- Who was the girl he is accused of murdering? Was his mistress?<p>

Rukawa looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
>- Haruko he said do we have to discuss this on our wedding night?<p>

I have curiosity, she insisted Will not you tell me? Why do it? Does she was unfaithful? Was it jealousy that drove him to kill her?  
>Rukawa bent forward, rested his arms on the table, shook his head and laughed harshly.<br>- Jealous of a maid with whom I spoke just a few words? Haruko My dear, did not even know his name and I'm sure she had many men before me. I was there in the room of an inn where she worked, and she let another man to come to my table. He invited me to his room ...  
>- Is it that simple? I mean, there was nothing between you two? Have you ever seen her before?<p>

Rukawa frowned and looked pensively at the liquid in his glass to which leaned from side to side.  
>She recognized the color of the coins in my bag when I paid for the meal. It was enough that we became friends. The bitter tone of his voice said Haruko did not understand much.<br>Is sorry for killing her right? Haruko asked.

- Kill her? -Rukawa laughed briefly. I remember even slept with her, let alone laid a hand on him. She stole my bag and left me with nothing, apart from my underpants, to face the redcoats, the soldiers the next morning brought me out of bed. I was accused of killing her why she was carrying a son, but God knows that's a lie. It was not possible because I had come from Scotland and rented a room in the inn that evening. I had never seen the girl. But I was brought before the judge, Lord Harry was called - Rukawa contemptuously laughed and gave me only a moment to defend myself before you accuse me of lying and I was thrown into the darkest dungeon, until the same Lord Harry decided what my guilt. Murder he said, not to marry the girl. Can you imagine, with all the bastards in the world, how could such a thing be true? It would have been easier to leave the country. And even simpler, if in a moment of madness I had killed the girl, fleeing his room before going to wake the host to start your day job. But like a complete fool, I fell asleep in his bed until the next day. By God, I did not kill I know I did not!  
>Furious, he poured the wine and turn away his plate.<p>

- But how you may not remember? Haruko asked softly.  
>Rukawa calmed down a little and shrugged.<p>

'Oh,' he said, I've thought about that and I still do not understand.

"A guilty man pleads not guilty forever," he thought Haruko with suspicion. It was unlikely that he was telling the truth because only a fool would be able to forget a murder she did not think Rukawa Kaede was crazy. However, it seemed better change the subject because he was getting noticed thoughtfully.

He agreed that he returned to fill his cup and drank Madeira, allowing the wine to help her relax your tensions. I could almost welcoming the success of the day. So far everything had been as she had planned. He began to feel lively and cheerful.

- And what about you my lovely Haruko? - Rukawa stared fixedly again with all the tenderness that a man can spend his girlfriend.

'Oh, she laughed nervously. In this public place, where Ralston, when he returned from his trip and found out their marriage, may make inquiries about the newlyweds, Haruko did not dare to get nasty. What would you like to know?

- Why did you decide to marry me when I'd have chosen any man that would fit your preferences?

- What would fit my preferences? Haruko said with a slight tone of mockery. None did. And my father is very stubborn. It would have been able to force me to accept the man he chose. Wow, waved his hand in graceful gesture, if not even asked my mother to marry him.

Rukawa laughed merrily and looked at her with doubt and a charming smile lit her face.

-Oh, no, not what you think. My father is a very authoritarian. He told my mother that she would marry him and threatened to kidnap her if she refused. I was born as applicable, a year after they were married.

He kept smiling seductively.

- And your mother did not have anything to say in the matter?  
>Oh, she was convinced that the sun rose and hid because Takenori Akagi wanted it. I loved him deeply. But he was a rascal. My grandfather was hanged by bandits.<p>

'At least we have something in common-Rukawa said dryly.

There was a moment of silence. Rukawa finally spoke.

- Do you think meet agreed? He asked.

Haruko, puzzled by this question that both had sought to avoid, groped for an answer.

'I ... I ... He stammered.

Rukawa leaned an arm on the back of the chair of Haruko, put the other on the table, leaned over and kissed her ear.

- Just for tonight, softly murmured Haruko could not pretend to feel something for me?

Haruko felt the warm breath of it made her shudder from head to toe and her breasts felt a curious tingling. Must be the effects of wine, she thought amazed, because their senses spinning like drunk with pleasure.

- Is it so hard to imagine that we are two lovers who just got married? Rukawa insisted, breathing very near her neck.

Shoulders around him with his arm and Haruko had to fight for their world did not become chaos when moist lips between open ¬ Medes and kissed him on the mouth. Apart and tried to free his mouth. So much wine was drunk that caused her dizziness? What was happening? She was not a drunkard or a woman of easy virtue. By God, if he was a virgin! And only drank tea!

-I will be very gentle with you, Rukawa said with a sigh, as if reading his thoughts, and pressed his lips against the tempting corner of the mouth of Haruko - Let me take you in my arms, Haruko, and love you like I want. Let me touch you ... let me possess ...  
>- Lord Rukawa! She exclaimed breathlessly, and prevented his kiss. Certainly, I have no intention to give it to me here in the hall, to the amusement of all. Let me, prayed, and said, more sternly:<br>If not let me, I'll scream ...

The loosened a little hug and Haruko abruptly stood up and announced, in a trembling voice:

-We better get moving. Haruko ran to the door when he stopped to Rukawa recom ¬ ger his coat and his hat, and when he tried to run after her, Pitney and the guards grabbed his arms.

Indifferent to the heavy rain and the puddles of the road, Haruko ran from the inn. Rukawa would have continued but there was some delay while the host, fearful of losing the cost of meals, began to argue sharply with Pitney, who was more interested in keeping his side Rukawa. A heavy bag thrown into the host ended the discussion and finally allowed Rukawa Pitney precede him into the carriage.

Now the rain fell like a regular drumming on the roof of the coach. Soaked and shivering with cold and his own emotions, Haruko had settled in a corner of the seat, leaving most of it to anyone who would occupy it. With trembling fingers managed, after finding the flint and tinder, light the torch of fat hanging from the inside of the carriage.

Pitney Rukawa folded up and the ladder. The same would go but suddenly found the road closed by the young man's arm.

- Do not you have compassion, man? A few hours of married and intended to hang me within a week! Raise the seat of the, guards.

Before I could protest Pitney, Rukawa slammed the door in his face. However, Pitney hardly going to be cowed by a daring young man in love with his wife. In fact, it was all the 1st hand. The carriage door was opened with such force that it bounced off the side of the car with a loud noise that made Haruko jump scared.

Rukawa was not willing to allow this without interference by 1o least a brief struggle and put his arm back through the door opening to prevent the other from entering.

Pitney stretched out an arm to start the burning carriage groom, but the 1st stopped a surprised exclamation of Haruko. Certainly, there was fear for her husband who produced this reaction the 1st in the young but the presence of the innkeeper and his wife were at the door of their establishment and craned their necks to see what happened.

'All right, Pitney, up to the guards she ordered quietly but imperiously.  
>Pitney looked back and saw the reason for the concern of his love. He stood up, stepped back and adjusted his vest.<p>

Rukawa smiled benevolently.  
>'That's okay, buddy,' he said. And do not stop there goofing off. Give it a hurry. Part of a good time.<p>

Pitney stubbornly stood his powerful chin and down the advantages ¬ ce in an ominous gesture. Freezing rain fell in the face but he seemed not to notice. His piercing gray eyes measured at Rukawa in the light of the lanterns of the carriage.

-If it hurts ... -The threat was made quietly but clearly reached the ears of Rukawa.

'Come on, man,' said Rukawa laughing derisively. I'm not that stupid. I appreciate the little time I have left on earth. I give my word that she will be treated with great affection and respect.

The frown deepened Pitney at the words of Rukawa.

I wanted to clarify a few things but Haruko saw the threat of a scene in public in this village where the acts of strangers would be quickly noticed and commented. So close to the church where they were married, rumors would spread and Ralston would have no difficulty in learning from them.  
>-Come on, Pitney, before you disrupt all my plans.<br>Finally the man relented, though his words were addressed to her, he continued to stare at Rukawa.  
>, Will close the door on the outside. He does not have a chance to escape<p>

Then do it quickly, said Haruko. and take care of the innkeeper and his wife do not see 10 you are doing.

It was several moments before the luxurious carriage was put in place by the muddy road to London. The monotonous rain fell on the roof off all other sounds, while throwing only a light lanterns weak, vacillating, into the deep darkness that came through. Although the soft interior was comfortable and warm and well protected from the bleak night, Haruko did not feel at ease. His career until the car had been crazy. His shoes were soaked, her knee socks were wet almost all its length and the wet edge of her skirt clung, cold and uncomfortable, to his ankles. He huddled in the wide layer and could not prevent a shudder or that their teeth chattered with cold.

'Well, Haruko, Rukawa said're trembling. He took her hand and was closer  
>She departed irritated.<p>

- Do you always have to say that it is evident the 1st? He said, but then adopted a softer tone. I have cold feet. .  
>'Come, love, let me warm them.<p>

Before she could protest, he reached down, took her legs and put them on your lap. Wet lifted the edge off her dress and muddy boots. Haruko gasped when he boldly knocked knees and quickly stripped stockings and garters adorned with lace, which he left in a small heap of shoes on the floor of the car. Then he put her feet under his jacket and covered her lap and her legs with his cloak. With one foot hand held tight against him and the other began to rub the slender legs. Haruko stopped feeling cold. I had many things to think about while he lavished his care with such familiarity. She had never happened to find herself alone with a man locked in a place so small and this stimulated his imagination. He had been with many praises and titled men but always well accompanied. I've never met a colonial until Rukawa Kaede met. And now he was alone with her and she had on the rights of a husband, even if that condition would last very little. It was natural that she asked what his reaction would be if subjected his female arts of seduction. Was right to allow this individual rustic beauty savoring the colonies, he thought, because soon he would be the way to the scaffold. It would do no harm if sharpening his weapons with him.

He sat in the corner with his back against the side of the carriage and looked straight at him. The small flashlight shining softly and she saw that those amber eyes watched her silently with a fervent brightness. Rukawa's fingers gently massaged her legs from the ankles to the knees and produced a pleasant sensation. Haruko lips curled almost into a smile, sighed, and stretching like a cat satisfied, leaned on the seat. His coat was opened to the waist but she pretended not to notice, crossed his arms under her breasts and these-rose until it almost completely out of her dress torn and thin shirt. In fact, she did not know how bright your skin with a satin sheen in the light of the candle or flashlight could measure how far the passion of Rukawa. Just saw that his eyes fell slowly and felt the belly is tense Rukawa against his leg and thigh artery began to beat rapidly beneath his feet.

To soften their attitude, their beauty is accentuated and Rukawa looked at her audacity. When he spoke, his voice did not betray the knot he felt in the throat.

- Do you feel better? Rukawa said.

Haruko-Si-sighed, half closed his eyes, threw his head back and let him contemplate his neck long and gently curved.

Now he would at any time as he wanted her and would ask to be delivered, and she would continue the game until it was time to separate. Through half-closed lids did not fail to observe and was stung by the disappointment when he seemed immune to his charms.

Rukawa reached into his jacket and pulled out the documents tied with scarlet ribbon.

-These are the documents double-advised and taught him the package. The need to prove that you're married.

Haruko and was joined to reach out to taken, but he put them out of reach.

-Ah, ah-luxury-price Rukawa has not yet been paid. With something akin to horror in his eyes, stared Haruko. Did she threaten to destroy them if they did not surrender? If thrown into the muddy road would be so damaged that would be useless.

- Rukawa? -: He asked, and removed the feet will not go a. ..

-Oh, no, Haruko. The pact is made and accepted.  
>He looked at her from head to toe with boldness and Haruko was prepared for the worst. He smiled slowly.<br>Implicates, and not your intentions or your honor. But this is something new. Will demand of you ... He paused and tapped his chin with the documents, a kiss ... suddenly said, with decision. ¬ A love so kiss as a wife should give her new husband. Is the price too high?

She raised her eyebrows in a mocking gesture.  
>Haruko felt some relief, covered with the layer to protect the eyes and felt hungry he angrily brushed his knees his thighs.<p>

'Very well, sighed, and reluctantly. If you insist. I'm too tired to resist. He leaned forward slightly. Whenever you like, sir. I'm ready.

He closed his eyes and opened them again expect when he heard the soft laugh of it. Rukawa did not move. As she watched, he opened his jacket and casually unbuttoned vest before lying down in his corner of the seat.

- Haruko said with a smile-provoking agreed was that you would give the kiss. Need help or special instructions?

Haruko was furious and gave him a dirty look. Did he think she was just a servant unable to discover their chicanery? He sat on his lap, determined to show him what I knew. Give it a kiss worth it to his grave!

Shyly, she put her hands on her shoulders. Again his gaze fell to where she wanted. I would writhe in frustration before it ended. She stroked his neck lightly with your fingers and leaned closer. Then he suddenly lifted his head, looked into her eyes and smiled with some concern.

- Try to do well-warned. Understand that it may carry some experience, but a kiss from wife to husband has to be a source of pride and shame.

Haruko was a moment rigid with anger that caused his words and wanted to scratch on the face.

- Do you think that I've never kissed a man? Hissed fun seeing the look of it.

Rukawa raised his eyebrows and shoulders slightly raised. 'Indeed, Haruko said, and moved his neck from her hands-I was wondering that. A kiss on the cheek only child would be fine for a paternal guardian.  
>Haruko deliberately bent until her breasts rested on his chest, and reaching for his imagination, put his lips to his open mouth and began to move slowly, warmly. Her eyes widened when he opened his mouth and squirmed on her. He wrapped his arms and squeezed tightly. Haruko's world turned crazy when he turned slowly until it was half on his lap, his head resting on his shoulder. Rukawa's mouth was insistent, demanding, unforgiving, and left her breathless and made him lose his composure. He felt trapped in the middle of a battle he could not hope to win. His armor was pierced, blunted your weapons and wits. This should have been burning kiss is repulsive, but in reality, she was extremely exciting. The firm chest, muscular Rukawa, apretábase barely covered her breasts and Haruko felt the pounding of the heart of him while his throbbing with a new frenetic pace.<br>Slowly he turned his face Rukawa. Trembling with the effort, Haruko tried to regain his composure. He stared at her and she let out a deep sigh and choppy. He tried to get rid of his arms, he did and then she found herself sitting on the lap of Rukawa. .

- Has not fulfilled the covenant, my lord? Haruko asked shakily. .

No comments, Rukawa supplied the documents and she kept them in his fur sleeve. Then tried to get up but he held on his lap. As his movements in his way tontillo could not escape it.

- You expect more than what he said about our covenant? Haruko asked and looked at the dark blue flame in his eyes.

'No,' Rukawa and smiled slowly. But now I want you to meet our previous pact, the first.

Haruko struggled to break free but he held her body tightly against the ear and spoke in a hoarse whisper.

- Haruko, think a bit and try to imagine what being in a room is small and gray and have the stones for the thousandth time, to know by heart length, width and height, see again the days that have passed as trade marks the iron door and know that tomorrow will have to add another brand and that every moment that passes brings you closer to the gallows and ask, without any hope, if the pain is terrible or if you have a quick death. And then, in this world so narrow, breaks a beauty like you and causes dreams and hopes. Haruko Yes, my wife, I must return to my dungeon Rukawa said and put his face close to her, but before the door opens again, you will be my wife in every way.

And Haruko felt his hand was already under their skirts and boldly supported at the top of your thigh. She gasped, grabbed his wrist and tried to pull that hand but then realized that he, with his other hand, was untying the bonds of her dress.

- Kaede! She twisted and pulled his arm.

Suddenly it seemed that he had a double, number of hands. Haruko was seen struggling to preserve their modesty. Finally I took both hands and pressed them to his chest in an effort to keep them quiet. And then he realized something else. In the struggle, her skirt had been lifted and now his bare buttocks saban unloaded directly on his thighs. Beneath the silk shorts, Rukawa's manhood rested, bold and erect against her flesh. And now he managed to free his hands and pressed harder.

- Kaede, you are no gentleman! She exclaimed indignantly.

- Did you expect to find a gentleman in a dungeon?

- You are a rude! She gasped, trying to remove his hands.

Rukawa laughed softly and breathing grazed her neck. 'I am nothing more than a husband he replied dis ¬ burning as well.  
>Haruko tried to reach the window to open it and scream, but he stopped him firmly. She fought with renewed energy.<p>

He put a hand on her bare chest and tried to slap but he stopped in time gripping it with an iron hand, but not painful. Haruko took a deep breath to shout angry but he covered her mouth with his lips.  
>Haruko felt his head was spinning in a whirl faster and faster and tried to resist the intoxication which gave him the kiss of Rukawa.<br>- Kaede! Wait! Gasped when he pulled back his mouth.

Meanwhile, his fingers were busy with the delicate ribbons of his shirt and left Haruko's breasts completely exposed.

'Come on, Haruko, my love, give yourself to me now he hoarsely whispered against his neck, and his face fell. His mouth seemed to burn her breast. Haruko he was devoured by a burning flame that went through like a hot flash.

-Oh, Kaede gasped in a whisper. Oh, no, please ... -I could hardly breathe. Oh, Kaede, just ... .

The warmth spread through her body until her skin seemed to glow. I now had a free hand but could only hold on his head and squeeze her breasts. He moved and she felt between her legs, hard and hot. Her lips were dry and wet them with her tongue. In a last feeble effort tried to protect his ardent virility. .

Oh, love, my love, he gasped, took her hand and led her to her sex. I am a man of flesh and bone. No, I'm a monster, Haruko. .

He kissed her again and insisted his tongue until she got away with it, first with hesitation and then decided, with passion. He pressed against the velvet seat.

His sanity was to fight this madness! His passion seemed to whisper slyly: let it do!

And he did. First, a tearing pain, sharp, he gasped but then very deeply felt a warmth that made her weep with pleasure. He began to move still kissing, petting, to love ...

Suddenly a shout came from outside of Pitney and the speed of the carriage changed. Rukawa cursed, looked up and realized that they were stopping. Then he heard another voice responded to the cry of Pitney and recognized it as the voice of the third guard, who had been with the prison wagon.

- Ahhh, dammit! Rukawa cried in frustration.  
>Damn sneaky bitch! She pushed her roughly and pushed her violently. I knew it would not meet your covenant!<p>

With great urgency, Rukawa began to tidy up your clothes while looking at her with a face full of contempt.

Haruko cringed in the corner and covered her ears as he gave vent to his anger with burning words. In the darkness, his eyes looked full of cruelty and seemed to burn soft breasts and beautiful legs trembling, still naked.

Cover growled contemptuously, and then, his voice hard, he added: So you want the guards to take my place?

Haruko tightly wrapped with the layer as if to shield the eyes of him contemptuous and piercing.

A second later the door burst open and the black mouth of the huge gun pointed menacingly Pitney Rukawa's chest.  
>-Out.<p>

In Rukawa all rebelled. He had been driven, used, excited, provoked, deceived and betrayed finally a moment of the most degrading. A harsh roar burst from his throat, and before anyone could react, pulled the gun with a violent kick and jumped, feet first, into the chest of Pitney. The force of the attack made them both fall in the mud of the road. The guards gave cries of alarm.

- Catch him, or we will cut Hicks heads!  
>Haruko shuddered when they fell on him. Oaths and gasps of pain accompanied the struggle. The guards were bulky, heavy and muscular, Hicks had chosen for his strength to ensure that the prisoner back to his celda.-Rukawa Each excelled in several kilograms and Pitney was bigger than any of them, but Rukawa showed extensive knowledge of fighter and struggled like a madman.<p>

Moments later managed to master and even then he was just beaten over his captors, two of which were now subject to the mud between her knees while the third was hurrying  
>wrists to restrain him with handcuffs.<p>

Pitney standing watching y. tried to wipe some mud of his cloak. He massaged his shoulder as if in pain and flexed arm. When he looked up, stopped seeing Haruko's face illuminated by the flashlight and following that gaze also guards stopped. The third one came and whispered a humble apology.

-Unfortunately delayed us, ma'am, but the car got stuck in the mud near the pond. Otherwise we would have come earlier, as you wanted. Rukawa slowly raised his head and stared into his eyes.

His face was bruised and oozing blood from a corner of his mouth.

Haruko's throat contracted convulsively. She retreated into the shadows inside the car and covered her face with the hood of his cloak to avoid having to endure the amazed eyes of Rukawa.

-If God Almighty were to take pity on me, he shouted angrily that I will fully meet our covenant ...

His promise was silenced by a blow from a huge fist. Haruko winced when he heard the shot. When she could look again, hung limply Rukawa, supported by the guards. They finished brutally chained and thrown into the car. The door was closed and the bloody face he appeared briefly in the small window, until it also closed the gate.

Haruko sank against the padded seat and began to fit the clothes with trembling fingers. Except for the fact that he had lost his virginity, his plans had been made in accordance with their wishes. But he could smile with satisfaction. But now he felt himself enveloped in an overwhelming emptiness and betrayal was heavy on the mind like a dead weight. Her young body was burning with a vehemence that he had never felt before, but now it was because relief under the cloak which enveloped her arms were painfully empty.

The door of the carriage was closed gently and weight made the car Pitney wobble slightly when he occupied the driver's seat.

The carriage was in motion. When they passed the prison car wallowing in the mud and wrapped in the deep darkness of the night, the box with a howl emerged tearing bars, almost inhuman, accompanied by repeated blows against the heavy wooden door. Suddenly he thought Haruko. Kaede Rukawa was crazy.

**This is the chapter three, I hope you have enjoyed.**

**See you the next chapter. Kisses.**

**Att: Sakura.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

A silence hung in the squalid corridors of the prison. But then a door was closed violently and that broke the stillness. Hicks awoke. He felt his forehead covered with cold sweat and frightened eyes looked dark and contorted face bending over him.

- No, no! imploring stammered as he tried to get rid of the blankets and the ghosts of his nightmares.  
>- Hicks, wake up already!<br>The shadow stood and Hicks saw that it was a man. He blinked and focused his eyes on the group standing in front of him.

Finally woke up completely and her face assumed an expression of complete surprise when he noticed the state came the others. John Craddock said the prisoner.

-The convicted beggar tried to escape the man said with difficulty. We were very labor-hold.

- Work! Hicks said, snorting derisively. He got up and looked awkwardly at his burly guards.  
>Craddock had a split lip, black eye Hadley exhibited a third keeper and tapped his sore jaw.<p>

- May God assist if he gets to escape! -Hicks said.

Her thick lips parted in a smile of satisfaction when he saw the sorry state it was in Rukawa.

- Go! So you wanted to make fun of the executioner? Asked the jailer, and his little eyes came a gleam of cruelty. You bet your old whore that right now I would not mind breaking my stick against your ribs.

Rukawa looked at the jailer with a look of silent challenge. His face was battered, bruised and bloodied, but his eyes had not lost their indomitable expression.  
>Mr. Hadley gently touched his swollen eye.<p>

'Oh, she was an old whore, mate. It was a real beauty and he seemed very excited. I would not have missed it for the world a bit as well.  
>Hicks looked at Rukawa.<p>

- She made you warm the blood, eh? and ended up married but not in bed. You deserved it, knave. He raised his cane and struck the prisoner on the shoulder. Come, let us know your name. Perhaps she expected a better man than you. Come on, tell us.

The dismissive response Rukawa was bitter, hard:

-Lady Rukawa, I think.

The jailer obese Rukawa looked a long time while hitting a palm with a cane, but the other continued looking at him menacingly.

-Take your lordship to their rooms, ordered Hicks. And let him chained. I do not want anyone to get hurt. Soon he will be responsible for.

Two days later, early in the morning, a loud knocking at the door interrupted the loud snoring again jailer. Hicks sat up and belched loudly. He was furious at being so rudely awakened.

- I, I! He shouted. Want to start that door off its hinges? I'm coming.  
>Hicks got his legs short and thick in her panties and without accommodating the long tail of his nightshirt across the room, removed the bar of the iron door and opened it.<br>The guard stepped back and gasped Hicks to see Mr. Pitney, whose huge frame filled the narrow corridor. The man was carrying in his strong arms a bundle of clothes and a basket well laden with the aroma coming out so delicious that the jailer was made mouths water.

Pitney entered the room.

'I sent Mrs. Rukawa to look after the welfare of her husband. Do you allow it?  
>Although it was said as a question sounded more like an order, and Hicks knew he had no choice but to nod and took the keys.<p>

Then he looked at his visitor and his face contorted into a grimace, unpleasant.  
>-Anything that has been done to the scoundrel, he deserved it said.<p>

Pitney raised his eyebrows in a gesture of interrogation and Hicks giggled.

'We had chained to the wall. Wine mad, furious. He has not touched a single bite of food you have been sending. Accepts only bread and water before eating and sitting. And look at us as if to kill us when we bring what you sent. If I could kill us or we would kill for.

'Take me with him, said Pitney.  
>'Yeah,' said the jailer, shrugging his shoulders. I will.<br>The slip and the screams of frightened rats by light broke the silence of the dimly lit cell. Pitney waited until the still form gave some sign of life and immediately noticed the chains secured to the thin ankles and a longer secured to the wall and an iron ring around the neck of the prisoner.

- You all right, boy? Pitney asked.  
>There was no response or signs of life and the big man moved closer.<br>- Are you badly hurt?  
>The form is incorporated and blue eyes shone in the gloom.<p>

-My mistress sent for clean clothes and you want to know if there is anything we can do for you.  
>The colonial stood up and took in his hand the long chain so that it weighed on the thick iron collar. His neck was raw where the skin had been hurt and on his face and body makes too recent to have been made the wedding night. The torn shirt ugly signs could be seen on the back, as if they had used a whip. The prisoner showed no signs of having heard any of the words, Pitney. It looked like a caged animal and for a moment Pitney, despite his size and strength, he felt some trepidation.<p>

Pitney shook his head, bewildered. Rukawa had seen this as a brave man and knew what it was. It was painful to see him on the current state.

- Come on, man! Take the clothes. Eat food. Wash. Act like a man and not a beast.

Rukawa, half crouched, looked like a cornered cat.  
>-I will leave this Pitney said and placed the bundle on the table.<br>It need not be ...

A growl of anger put him on notice and Pitney back when the arms chained rose threatening. The chain hit the table.

- Do you think it will accept charity? Rukawa said, spitting the words. He gripped the edge of the table and the chain of his neck became tight as he leaned forward.

- Charity? Pitney asked. This was the covenant that you made and my mistress thinks its part.

- That was an offer of it! Rukawa roared, maddened with rage. It was not part of the covenant. He slammed the table with his fist and broke in two. He lowered his voice and said insulting and disparaging tone: 'Tell that bitch that will not reassure his conscience with the charity that sent me.  
>Pitney could not tolerate insult to Haruko that way. He turned to leave.<p>

- And tell that bitch cried Rukawa, who even in Hell I'll take care of it fully complies with its part of the covenant!  
>The door slammed and the cell was again silent except the sound of the strings to creep when the defendant walked.<p>

Rukawa's message, repeated crudely, caused an outcry in Haruko. He began to walk nervously from side to side of the room while waiting patiently Pitney storm abated.

- Then they go to hell! She said, opening his arms. I tried to help all that I have been able. Now this already, not in my hands. How important will within a few days?

Pitney slowly twirled his hat in his hands.  
>The young man seems to believe that you owe something more - he said.<p>

Haruko turned and fired his blue eyes burning.

- That cocky whippersnapper! What I care what you think about it! If he's so proud, hang and finish it once and for all! It asked for it ... He stopped abruptly. She blushed and turned to Pitney could not see his face. I mean ... after all, did he not kill that girl?

-Is as mad-Pitney said and sighed deeply. Do not want to take food and only accept bread and water.

- Oh, stop it! Haruko shouted and began to pace back and forth. Do you think I have not heard? I am not responsible for his conviction, that was before I met him. It will be quite unpleasant to face the funeral without being constantly reminded of how he died. I wish I were at home! I hate this place!

Haruko suddenly interrupted his agitated walk and faced Pitney.

- The Marguerite sail before the end of this week! Go to inform the master passages Duprey we want to go home.  
>-But you managed to go back in Hampstead Pitney said, frowning. The Marguerite is just a small merchant ...<p>

- I know what is the Marguerite! Haruko interrupted. It is the smallest of the ships of my father. But is his and will sail soon. And I do not deny passage. The Hampstead not sail until much later and I want to go back now!

Hit the thick carpet with his shoe and smiled with a twinkle in his eyes calculating.

- And if Mr. Ralston want to face my father when I do, you must, be quick with their business. This will leave very little time to find out the truth about my marriage. God help us all if it comes to find out!

When Pitney servants left and continued to perform their duties quietly, Haruko felt strangely alone. I was discouraged and dropped into the chair, the small desk, restless and annoyed. The image Rukawa had described as Pitney-ragged, gaunt, beaten, shackled, furiously striking contrast to the man she had seen on the steps of the church. He wondered what had changed as a man. And the answer came when he thought of a contorted face against the bars of the prison car window and howl in despair that followed through the night. She knew too well the cause.

His mind was playing tricks. She imagined herself beaten, insulted, chained, helpless, doomed, desperate, betrayed.  
>A small cry escaped her lips and in a fleeting moment felt the bitter taste of the fury that now had to fill Rukawa. Irritated, dismissed these morbid thoughts and not let his mind back to them in order to avoid unpleasant remorse.<p>

The sun streamed in through the windows. The day was cloudy, cool, unusual for London at this time of year with a deep blue sky. A refreshing sea breeze had risen with the sun and scanning the low clouds and smoke, leaving the air clean with a mild left saline. However, Haruko hardly noticed the beauty of the day. Idly picked up a pen and a sheet of parchment and began writing his name on the white sheets.

Haruko Rukawa.  
>Akagi Haruko Rukawa. Haruko Rukawa Elizabeth.<br>- Mrs. Rukawa!  
>"Ma'am? Rukawa Ma'am?"<p>

Slowly, he realized he was being called by a voice out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw her maid who was in the doorway holding several pieces of clothing, mostly warm clothing for cold weather.  
>- Matsui?<p>

'I ask, ma'am, if want to pack these things for the trip home. There seems to be enough or would you prefer left for next time?

- No! If I have something to say about it, will not be back in a while. Place on a larger of the trunks.

The Scottish maid nodded, paused and turned to a look of concern Haruko. You all right, ma'am? He asked. Do not want to get some rest?

He had shown unusually Matsui afflicted by it from the difficult time when Haruko, with Pitney at his side, announced his marriage and his widow to the astonished servants of the house.

I'm fine, Haruko Matsui said, dismissing the preoperative anxiety ¬ cern for women, plunged his pen into the ink and added, by ma ¬ ENCI his shoulder: Marguerite will return before the weekend. I know I have to hurry but I want to return as soon as possible.

-Yeah, and try to console himself with his father.  
>When the footsteps of the maid walked away down the corridor again Haruko took pen to parchment. But his mind was not flowing in the direction of the lines was determined that it was slow and brooding in their own ways. She blushed at the memory of him wet lips to her breast, deep blue eyes looking at her as to the bottom of the soul and the final penetration that had so pleased.<p>

With a groan of frustration, Haruko plunged his pen into the inkwell, stood up and ran his hand down the front of her velvet dress as if to shake off an imperfection or the memory of a hard and strong body leaning against it with heated fervor.

He leaned on purpose, to take the parchment and cut it up but his eyes saw the work he had done his hands as his thoughts drifted, his face and broken ornaments, Rukawa Kaede's sketch! The lips, beautiful and sexy but a bit harsh, smiled and fun while mocking eyes ... No, your eyes were not very good and she doubted that even a great master could paint drawn with a pen.

Irritated with herself, rebelled against the domination exercised over his mind the memory of him, and whispered, eagerly:

- The shameless rude! The only regret that I did not give him the chance to escape. That was their real intent, being alone with me and then escape. He threw the piece of parchment. That was what he wanted and I do not torment me for what I did.

Almost relieved, Haruko sighed after properly defended before the chief magistrate of his mind, his conscience.

- I will not think of it! -Decided firmly.

But when he approached the window, in the most intimate of his thoughts, barricaded against attack, the vague threat of blue eyes deprived her of her victory.

Haruko's meeting with Ralston would take place sooner than she expected, for a few hours later, when she stopped again in the warm sunlight streaming through the window, a landau stopped at the town house and he got out James Ralston. He stood a moment, slapping his thigh with a riding whip he always carried, and looked up at the upper levels of the mansion where his rooms.

Haruko disgusted wrinkled nose, deeply annoyed by this arrival before Rukawa hanged. Hastily crossed the room and tried to take a rueful expression, while a moment of swearing between his teeth. He sat by the fireplace in a big chair, smoothed her skirts and settled the lace ruffle your elbows. I wanted to show tearful man but could not. Then he remembered that when Pitney snuff, his eyes were wet for a while. If you were not - wrong, he had left his snuffbox on the table for tea.

- Ah, there it is! He said eagerly, and took the tiny box.

Ralston was giving orders to the servants to let down their luggage from the carriage, so she had enough time. As I had seen often Pitney, Haruko took a pinch, put it to his nose and inhaled deeply.

- God! He exclaimed. It was as if they were putting a hot iron down his throat. Sneezed, sneezed and sneezed again. .

That was, as she wanted, when James Ralston entered the room, Haruko was in a distressed state of pain, tears rolled her cheeks and her eyes were as red as if he had spent hours crying. Gently wiped her nose with a handkerchief and sneezed loudly.

- Ma'am? -Ralston took a step, his thin features tense as he tried to control his anger, his hand squeezing the handle of his whip.

Haruko looked up and wiped her tears with a lace handkerchief. His chest was burning and felt short of breath. -Oh, Ralston, is you. I did not expect ... .  
>The response he interrupted.<p>

-I hurried to find things not made worse ...  
>Oh, if you had come before ... Haruko whined in distressed tone.<br>-Lady's tone was sharp, dry, I went to Marguerite, escorting some of the precious goods we rescued from the ship aground and there waiting for me surprising news. You have asked the captain Duprey who receives on board to return home and in the course of events I found that you have married and widowed. Is this correct or have I been deceived by the French off?  
>Haruko applied his handkerchief to his eyes angles and a sob rose chest.<p>

'Everything is true, he said.  
>-Lady ...<br>-Lady Rukawa. Mrs. Rukawa Kaede-Deverell said Haruko.  
>Ralston nervously cleared his throat.<p>

-Lady Rukawa said, do I understand that in the short time a week you have chosen a husband after a year during which no one found it bearable?

- Do you think that made it impossible, Mr. Ralston? -It was hard to hide his irritation.  
>Madam, in the case of any other woman I would not doubt the possibility of that fact.<p>

- And me, Mr. Ralston? -Haruko raised his eyebrows and his eyes took on a hard gloss. Will I be considered incapable of love?

'No, ma'am,' he said carefully, but recalled the many gentlemen who had presented himself for her to consider, waiting for one betrothed and then could share with him a percentage of the dowry of Haruko. It's just that I think you are more selective than most.

-That's right, she said finally. Otherwise could betray myself by choosing someone who wanted me to go unless my beloved Kaede. It is ironic that what was found so late so soon be lost. I do not want to dwell on the details of his death, because I was caught quickly. A slip of the carriage and I lost my beloved Kaede.

-And you actually shared a ca ...

Haruko looked up deployed in haughty indignation.

- Mr. Ralston! Do you try to insult me with profanity? Or it seems unusual that a husband and wife sleep together on their wedding night?

-I beg your pardon, ma'am. Ralston-reddened cheeks as she realized the danger of your question.

-I can not stand to doubt my word and I hate you push me this way. But since it has so blatantly displayed his curiosity, let me calm. I assure you, sir, that I am no maid And I can be expecting a child.

After making that statement as he could make any angry widow, Haruko turned, worried, because actually wondering if you could carry within it the seed of Rukawa. It had been a very brief but the possibility was real. I did not want to raise a child without a father. Mentally counted the days that it would take to be able to know the truth. Only time could end your concern.

Ralston misinterpreted her attitude. Haruko could well undermine the lucrative his relationship with her father and now he spoke sincerely concerned.

Madam, I did not mean upset.

Haruko confronted him again and stopped when he saw Matsui beyond it. He saw the look of disgust on the face of the Scottish Ralston also when turned. As the family was almost twenty years Akagi, Matsui used to be trusted and are often expressed with complete frankness that was not necessarily flattery. She had not approved of men that Mr. Ralston introduced his young mistress and distaste for Ralston grew along with the disdain that inspired the candidates he brought. Haruko was to whom she gave her loyalty, and anyone who doubted it as to threaten Haruko would soon see his mistake.

- What, Matsui? Haruko asked, grateful for the interruption.

The maid came closer.  
>I did not mean to interrupt, 'he said but as you told me to hurry it seemed best to ask. What do you want to do with it?<p>

Haruko Matsui gasped when he showed her the jacket layer and Rukawa left in the carriage. Ralston frowned when he saw that man was wearing and looked questioningly at Haruko. With an effort of will she stood up, sighed thoughtfully and took the clothes. Almost tenderly stroked the soft velvet fabric of the jacket.  
>Kaede It was whispered sadly. He was handsome, virile, charming, and the most persuasive smile. I fear that I will never forget.<br>Haruko returned the clothes to her maid.

-In one of my trunks, Matsui. The cherish as keepsakes. But I was thinking how to get rid of them because the memories they brought were anything but comforting.

Ralston clenched his fist around his whip and his jaw stiffened.

Her father ask me about it, Mrs. Rukawa. I must give answers. I know where the wedding took place and examine documents. Rukawa The surname is well known here in London but there are things that I make sure I can not show up at the house of that family to ask for his kin, especially now that are grieving. However, I see the widow's marriage to the relief of his father.

Haruko experienced a fleeting temptation to throw the caustic accusation that he would do anything just to fatten his purse. However, he pretend that he was only slightly injured.

'But of course, sir. I guess my father was not satisfied with my word. He went to the desk and took the package of documents that had earned the price of a kiss and virtue. Here is the test.

Ralston, who was already at his side, took the package and quickly untied the ribbon scarlet. But when his eyes went to the sheet of parchment that was on the desk, his interest shifted and stared at the picture. Haruko followed his gaze and saw, impotent, the man lifted the sketch to inspect it more closely. He could not bear to scrutinize his eyes in his secret thoughts, because it certainly was, a gross and blatant invasion of privacy, as if he had seen what happened to Rukawa inside the carriage.

Irritated, Haruko tried to take the sketch but Ralston quickly put out of reach.  
>Madam, your talents are many. I was not aware of that came the ability to draw portraits of people in parchment. He looked at her suspiciously. Does your late husband?<p>

Haruko nodded reluctantly.

-Give it to me he ordered.

Her father will be curious ...

With a quick movement Haruko grabbed the drawing and chirped ¬ rom into small pieces.

- Why destroy a portrait of her husband, ma'am? It seems that he had all the qualities you said. Indeed, it was drawn with love. Perhaps, as you say, it will be impossible to forget.

Haruko screaming inside: fake! But he answered in a tone of gentle, serene and humble:  
>-Yes, and I feel so sorry that I can not stand the sight of his image.<p>

The next day dawned with the same time clear and stimulating. The cold wind was blowing between the buildings when Ralston got out of the landau and wrapped tightly in his cloak. Hit the big door with his whip until he answered from within.

- I have to talk to the jailer. Open the door ordered. After a brief sound of keys, the iron door opened and he entered. A guard led them through the corridors until he came where he was the jailer.  
>'Ah, Mr. Hicks began in a jovial tone. I must return to the island, earlier than expected. I came to see what merchandise is good for me.<p>

-But sir ... -The fat man stood up with difficulty and began to rub his hands-but Mr. Ralston, I have nothing more than what you have chosen.

'Oh, we laughed Ralston man without much humor, took off the gloves of leather, wrapped on the handle of his whip and began hitting her thigh.  
>Debtor must have some good young or even a pair of thieves who could be redeemed and a chance to get out of this hole.<p>

You know my love pays well to those who serve them. He touched the belly with his whip Hicks and smiled crookedly. That would mean some money for your bag.

-But sir ... -The guard smiled worriedly. I swear there are none.

- Oh, come on! Ralston said with some irritation now. The last group only last a year or two in the sugar cane fields. He slammed her thigh impatiently with his whip. You must have some new ones. and of course you know that healthy women and grown children are not without value in the Caribbean. -His face took on an expression ominosa'. My master treated me very badly if I show you something better for your money.

- But sir! Hicks shouted and began to sweat even more. Here are just ...

They were interrupted by a commotion outside the room and the main cell door burst open. A guard came in carrying a long chain that was secured to the prisoner, who showed signs of having been battered recently. A swollen eye and a bloody lip and deformed her face. The wearing shackles on his ankles and tripped him that clumsiness took a big hit in the ribs. From the lips bruised left a grunt of pain. The two guards were about to take the prisoner through the outdoor patio when Ralston, a good judge of human flesh, raised a hand to stop them.

- Stop! She said, and looked fiercely Hicks. Pork cunning, he said, I was hiding for a higher price.

Ralston came to better examine the prisoner, and after a while became irritated to the jailer.

-Do not waste time, man, 'he said. I need it. Tell me the price. How much do you?

- But sir! Hicks said the poor, almost apoplítico. Do not sell ... I mean I can not sell it. He has been in a dungeon and now they take it to the common cell, with others, to be hanged.

Ralston, while banging his thigh with his whip, looked long at Hicks. Finally he stood up and crossed his arms. His dark eyes were like a hawk staring at a fat rabbit.

'Come on, Hicks ... The fat man jumped to the sound of the voice.

-I know and I know some of ... the wonders he has done in the past. A tidy sum for a young man like this ...

The jailer shook and seemed about to fall on their knees.

-But ... I can not. He is a murderer, sentenced to hang. I certify that I hang ... And this is his last name. The words did not reach the throat out of Hicks.

I do not mind his name. Call it a new one. At that, the jailer's eyes took on a sly and Ralston did not lose a moment.

'Come on, man, decide. Use your head. His voice became more persuasive. Who needs to know? Wow, this could mean as much as ... He shrugged and almost whispered the jailer: Well, two hundred pounds in his pocket, two pence for these guards and no one will know.  
>The greed of Hicks began to shine in his little eyes pigs.<p>

- Aha, whispered softly, almost to himself mine. There's even a corpse, an old man who has spent years here, forgotten, and who died last night in his cell. Yes, it is possible. Aha!  
>Ralston approached and spoke quietly so no one could hear.<br>- Two hundred pounds? Why horn type it?

-Yeah, man. -Ralston nodded. He is young and strong. We leave in a few days but you must keep it hidden. Are there relatives who claim it? Ralston-Hicks nodded and added, 'Then give them another body the morning in a closed coffin and the seal of the magistrate to keep dare to open it. I gather with other men the day before departure.  
>Ralston went through Hicks with his penetrating gaze. ,.<p>

I hope. He said that man will be carefully treated to meet our covenant. Do you understand?  
>Hicks nodded vigorously and rolls of fat around his neck quivered with an undulating movement.<p>

Once the business, Ralston returned to the Landau smiling and doing calculations mentally for Hicks hundred and fifteen thousand Akagi would pay a man like this so that there were thirteen thousand to Ralston. He smiled satisfied and put on gloves. Desafeadamente began to hum, settled in the seat and enjoyed the trip back to the house of the city.

It was Nov. 24 when he went to Tyburn Pitney. He did not like to witness executions and felt the need of something to fortify. With this in mind went into a pub and shouted for a pitcher of ale to cheer. Executions always attracted large crowds and the tavern was filled with people awaiting the start of the show. Pitney took the only available seat next to a small Scottish wiry red hair that almost twice her age. The man was already well filled with gin and gave him a shy smile. Pitney did not intend to talk but the Scot was clearly distressed by a great tragedy, so that Pitney listened quietly, nodding from time to time while the other told the story of his life. Moments later Pitney suddenly got up, swore, took a three-cornered hat and left the pub to go to the scaffold. The crowd was dense and more than once Pitney was about to lash out against groups of people who seemed inclined to block his way is his way with his elbows and drew near to where the guards that the prisoners were unloading the wagon. None of the convicts recognized him as Kaede Rukawa. Principio del formulario

He spent one of the men of the jailer and Pitney took his jacket.

- Where is the colonial, Kaede Rukawa? He asked. Do not you were going to hang today? ,

- Let go, nosy! I have things to do. With a huge and powerful hand, Pitney attracted the guard to himself until they were almost touching noses.

- Where is Kaede Rukawa? Pitney roared. Or does the head start it?

The guard dilated eyes and swallowed noisily.

-He's dead. They took him in the car and hung at dawn, before the crowds gather.  
>Pitney hit man to make teeth grinding.<p>

- Are you sure?

- Yes! croaked the guard. Hicks brought him back in a sealed box for relatives. Let me go!

Slowly, the hands of Pitney opened and the man, relieved, he touched the ground with their feet. Pitney furious hit a palm with a fist and swore. He turned on his heels, he quickly returned to the tavern, opened the door shut and her gray eyes, half closed, carefully walked around the room. But he saw the Scot.

The trip back was long and Pitney Newgate enjoyed it even less than it did previously. Hicks told him the same story about the death of Rukawa so that nothing could be done was to accept the closed casket with Rukawa Kaede's name emblazoned on the cover. John Craddock helped him put the box on a cart pulled by a horse and Pitney traveled to a small abandoned barn on the outskirts of London. There, after securing the doors, went to work. Crawled to the car a heavier and ornate coffin and placed it near the prison.  
>Much later Pitney took a chisel and smoothed the heads of the screws from the ornate coffin lid so that it could not be opened without great difficulty. Its contents were well protected from prying eyes. While working Pitney, a strange smile crossed his face from time to time, as the wayward flight of a moth around a candle.<br>Pitney took the coffin to a distant cemetery, left beside an open grave and informed the president that would be buried in the morning. Then he went in haste to inform his mistress.

Ralston was in the house and seemed impatient Haruko. Pitney began to feel uncomfortable not knowing how to tell her without Ralston hear.

Finally, Pitney spoke:  
>Her husband turned his hat in his hands while drowning Haruko an exclamation and looked with great attention, ... her husband ... Mr. Rukawa ...<br>Ralston raised his eyebrows with interest.

-I have dealt with the necessary and fixed prior to the funeral two hours after noon tomorrow.

Haruko began to sigh relieved but ended with a sob, he covered his face and fled. He went upstairs, entered her bedroom and slammed the door behind him. A dull ache is knotted into the chest. He stared at the bed and almost wished that things were different. Now his widow paper was true. He looked sadly at the top mirror, waiting for a feeling of triumph, but strangely it never came.

The Marguerite, like the flower whose name he bore, was small and built modestly, plainly. It was a brig of two sticks, made in Boston, longer, shorter and more slender than the English ship was docked at his side. The charge did not fit in their cellars was tied in all the places available. The weight of the load caused the hull was sunk to the main deck of the brig was only a few inches above the paved surface of the pier. Its captain, Jean Duprey, a Frenchman, short and stocky, so quick to smile and frown like to get a very quick wit, was well liked by his crew. Had six years of service to Akagi and if he had any fault was his weakness for women. He knew every board his ship, every crevice and every corner below deck and took care that all the space was completely filled. The Marguerite was small but had a clean, freshly painted, suggesting a lot of care and their sails, though patched in parts, was very adequate.

This was the end of the marketing season in northern climates. Goods intended for Camels, accumulated in the tank Akagi, had to be divided between Marguerite and a much larger boat, the Hampstead, which sail in December. Coils of rope, tar and tar would go in the smaller boat, along with other necessary daily goods. Of particular interest were four long slender barrels, carefully packed and treated with great respect by shippers. Captain Dupray verified that they were properly restrained in the main warehouse. Akagi had entrusted to a German gun and it was rumored that they could shoot twice as far than any other cast cannon before. The captain very bad would happen if those guns suffered some damage.

The pale sun had set and started to get colder. From the Thames rising wisps of steam. Accelerated the final preparations to sail next day because those vapors would unite and form a dense fog and dangerous work would end. Haruko trunks were put on board and the largest were in the hold while the smaller containing the necessary things for the trip were deposited in his cabin, recently vacated by the first officer and pilot. These facilities were inadequate, the cab only provided space for Haruko and Matsui could move at the same time. As only women on board, they share the small cabin. Pitney had placed at the door on the inside, a solid iron pin to limit the possibility of unwelcome visitors. Any idea that the sailors might have had about the two women was quickly dissipated, because the server hung his hammock on deck, near the passage leading to the cabin of them. Although now Pitney was not in sight, and Haruko Matsui had no doubt that their safety on board was guaranteed both by the knowledge of justice that the same Akagi apply to anyone who seriously hurt or offend her daughter and raised, for the sure and certain fact that the vengeance of Pitney fall much faster on the culprit.  
>The fog had caused much decrease in activity was noticed on board and feeling, impatiently. Haruko, Matsui standing at the rail, he noticed the mood of the crew and the captain, but continued to feel anxious to leave London and go back home. Attending the funeral of Rukawa was extremely unpleasant. It was hard to explain, the absence of the Ralston family Rukawa and finally insisted that she had wanted a private service and as would be only a few days in England, the family Rukawa acceded to his wishes and gave the new bride the latter privilege with her husband.<p>

It was Ralston who hoped now, Ralston and the servants who had come for. , Long the accepted custom of traveling the alleys and inns until the last minute, looking for those accepted into servitude as a chance to escape the misery of life in London. In this era of relative peace was plenty of labor, but little of any value. In the past, some had been purchased from imprisonment for debt but good workers were those who tried to progress and improve their situation. These were the most appreciated and often the pattern he had expressed objection to put a man in servitude against their will and severely instructed Ralston this. However, there were new fields of sugar cane harvest and the need for more labor was urgent and acute.

The last part of the cargo and was stowed and the hatches were closed to sail the next day. When the thick fog spread over the deck, the soft creak of the ship and hit the water against the dock seemed the only contact with reality. In the spring, the headlights were pale islands of light in the surrounding darkness, the lanterns that hung on the bow of the ship decreased and increased their light like twinkling stars. From somewhere among the wreaths of mist, the laughter of a man and a sharp laugh sounded ghostly and strange women in the dark. But those sounds ceased, silence closed again as something tangible.

Chilled by the cold that was going through his wool suit, wrapped tightly Haruko in green velvet coat, lifted a lock of hair, and settled into the runner he had made in the neck. Then he covered his head with the cap to protect from moisture.

From below came a sound of wheels on the pavement and Haruko leaned over the side. In the thick fog came a car that stopped near the boat. Ralston Landau came back a few meters but the two vehicles were only dark shadows in the fog. Haruko had to strain your eyes to recognize the slim silhouette and bony agent of his father, who directed the discharge of the servants. The sound of chains made Haruko is put alert and when he saw men coming chained to each other, gasped. The strings had great difficulty because they were not long enough to allow the 1st a man des-cendiera alone. Trips and falls occurred as they left the car. The guards pushed them to their staffs did not serve to alleviate the situation, nor the insults profes ¬ laugh and greatly hurt the ears of Haruko.

- Why do you have to chain them? Haruko Matsui asked while leaning over the railing to look better.

I do not know, ma'am.

Well, see if you have a good reason.

Haruko came down the gangplank, very irritated, and walked to where Ralston was wanting to give vent to his anger.

- Mr. Ralston! He called angry manner.

The agent quickly turned and saw that Haruko approached, quickly intercepted.

'Madam,' he said stay away. These are not the usual ...

- What does this mean? Haruko _preguntó indignant, and only stopped when he stood before her. I see no reason to treat good men like pigs, Mr. Ralston. Take off the chains!  
>'But madam, I can not.<br>- You can not! Haruko repeated incredulously. He put his arms akimbo under the shell layer. You forget your place, Mr. Ralston! How dare you tell me no!

'Madam,' implored him, these men ...

-Do not annoy my ears with excuses she replied dryly.

If these men are to be of some use to my father, can not be beaten, wounded and bruised with chains. The trip is already hard enough for them. The thin man half and half objected implored:

Madam, no, I can set free here in the spring. I paid good money for them with his father and most would flee if given the chance. At least, let me the ...

'Mr Ralston said Haruko in a firm but calm authoritatively. He said the release. Now!

- But Mrs. Rukawa!

Suddenly, one of the chained slaves stopped in mid-stride and the others who were with him were dropped when their strings pulled by the ankles. A guard shouted and ran towards him.

- Hey, you damn beggar! Move. Think you're strolling through Covent Garden?

He raised his cane to punish the chained and his eyes met those of Haruko. She turned angry, the cap fell on his shoulders and a servant stepped back and covered his head with his arms, as if he feared her more than any club that could use his tormentor.

- You are abusing the property of my father! Haruko said, outraged by the audacity of the guard. He stepped as if to intervene personally, but Ralston took her arm

Madam, do not rely on these men, 'he said with genuine concern because I knew it would be severely punished if Akagi's daughter suffered some damage. They are desperate and could ...

Haruko, boiling with rage, confronted the agent. His tone was serious and hurtful.

- Quíteme hand off! He demanded.

With a gesture of helplessness, Ralston nodded and obeyed.

Lady Haruko, he said his father asked me for their safety ...

'My father was expelled from Camels if I knew how you treat these men,' said Haruko. Do not tempt me to tell my father, Mr. Ralston.  
>Ralston hardened his jaw.<p>

-A Mrs. spurs have grown since her marriage she said.

'Yeah,' said Haruko decisively and are sharp. Be careful not to hurt him.

-I wonder, Madam, the fact that they could be persuaded against me. Do not follow the instructions of his father?

-Only too well she replied caustically.

'Then, ma'am, what's wrong with it? He said, his eyes fixed on the hawk it.

'The trouble is what you do to fulfill the orders of my father,' she said briskly. If you had a bit of decency ...

Ralston raised his eyebrows mockingly.  
>- How your late husband, ma'am?<p>

Haruko's first impulse was to slap him. He felt full of almost uncontrollable contempt for that man and had not enough words to express what she meant.  
>He looked sternly guard who was behind Ralston, in less threatening attitude now with his arms hanging at your sides. Chained deer he looked just as it had retreated to where his companions to get out of danger.<p>

A shout came from the ship and the captain jumped Duprey the gangplank and joined them. Haruko turned.

- Mon Dieu! What is this? Asked the captain.

He saw the men in chains that seemed to wait in silence and quickly realized the situation.

- You! He said waving his arms to the guards! Take these men on board. The pilot will direct. Leave now!

The swarthy face of Captain Duprey was illuminated with a broad smile when faced with Haruko. He took off his plumed cocked hat and bowed ceremoniously.

-Lady Rukawa, you should not be here in the mulle very tenderly admonished. And certainly not near these dirty wretches!  
>Haruko begged slyly, both with the tone of his voice as his eyes:<p>

-Captain Duprey, I can not tolerate the chains and would like to see that these poor men are treated more razonablemente. He paused until the last of the chains were brought aboard, and then went on: Now they are on your boat, captain . We ask that you cut the chains and make sure that they will be well treated.

- Madame! The thin black mustache, pointed up when he smiled, and his black eyes lit with warm lights:  
>- I can not refuse. I'll take care of it immediately.<br>- Lord! -The Ralston shear was stopped barking. I warn you! They are in charge of mine and I give the orders ...

Duprey captain raised his hand to interrupt those eyes again and looked appealingly soft and blue.

- Mrs. Rukawa's right! Said gallantly.

No man should be loaded with iron chains. With the salt links would hurt the skin and take weeks to heal wounds.

The French took the small hand impulsively Haruko and kissed her fervently.

'I'll meet your wishes, madame, he said and hurried off.

Ralston snorted upset but knew he had lost. He turned on his heel and walked away.

Content with his victory, Haruko watched him and a smile of satisfaction curled, her beautiful lips. But realizing that now he was alone in the spring, picked up her skirt and began running toward the boat. Heavy footsteps followed her when she, her heart pounding violently, he turned to Pitney found behind them. After all, there was nothing to fear but the smile was slow and Pitney fun while looking away to Ralston that gave grounds for confusion.

Long before dawn Haruko was awakened by the sound of voices on the main deck. Still drowsy with sleep, lifted his head from the pillow but did not see the morning light by small windows in the cabin.  
>More screams arrived from above told him that the ship was being carried through the anchor chain, into the mainstream of the Thames. With a slight roll, the ship was free and then it was stated when the sails were hoisted to take advantage of the breeze of the morning blowing out to sea. With gentle rocking of the boat, Haruko soon returned to sink deeply into sleep. .<br>The first night of the voyage, Haruko was formally invited to share the captain's table with several of the officers and Ralston. During the following weeks it became a routine and often the best time of day. It served to break the monotony of the journey. Each time the group met for the evening meal, share a few glasses of wine from the fine and varied provision and a chat. The French chef was a man of considerable talent and meals were served with a nice note of decorum by a young boy dressed immaculately in white. Having connected with the captain and his officers for several days, Haruko enjoyed those moments and more vivid display his wit and charming off the knightly care of them. However, you showed Ralston reluctant to participate in these meetings. He could abstain completely, but their only other options were to dine with the crew or alone on deck. Used to growl in protest at the abundance of food and had the rudeness to comment, after they had been served seven dishes of delicious food and when they were enjoying a dessert of candied fruit and sugared almonds, which he would have preferred a stew of kidneys Welsh. His comment was met with blank stares from other diners.

It was the third Sunday night of the week, after a beautiful day and radiant. The brig sailed slightly to leeward and a regular breeze filled their sails. Shanna felt happy when he addressed the captain's cabin for the usual evening meal. With the little vessel closer to home, she felt a growing expectation. The sun had set but replacing a bright new moon. The air was warm and fragrant, because it was near the southern climates.

From somewhere below deck could be heard a voice singing in a rich baritone. The song was the slow pace and gentle rocking of Matguerite, still weaving miles on her keel. The breeze carried the words of the song and scattered over the sea, but sometimes the lines clearly came on deck, to the ears of Haruko.

Haruko looked thoughtfully at the starry sky while the melody was invading it, and could almost imagine the love of his own heart, faceless and nameless, calling while on the water toward him. Some strange quality of that voice fascinated with magic and she was allowed to be lulled by the spell as the words were sung:

When I'm alone with my heart  
>In the black night. Or the vast sea<br>My steps are in the light of love  
>The road that leads me to you.<p>

Warm and ghostly arms seemed to surround and Haruko eyes closed in ecstasy. In his mind he heard a hoarse whisper: "Give yourself to me. Surrender to Me" and senses revolved dizzying delight. The vision became gigantic and became deep blue eyes and a beautiful face. "Damn bitch cheating".

The illusion shattered, Haruko opened his eyes. He swore under his breath, turned and spoke to the captain's cabin and knocked on the door it was opened immediately and the dark man leaned into an extravagant bow.

- Aaahhh, Madame Rukawa! Are you too radiant to describe with mere words Duprey said the captain. I am your humble servant, madam, now and forever. Come in. Come in.

Haruko forced a smile and went inside. But then he stopped surprised to find that she and the Captain were alone in the cabin, with the exception of the boy who waited patiently to serve.

- Is there anyone else tonight? He asked, puzzled.  
>Duprey Jean looked at her with shining eyes and stroked his dark mustache.<p>

'My officers have obligations that keep you in the other hand, Madame Rukawa.  
>- Did Mr. Ralston? -Haruko looked at him with some irritation and wondered what excuse would the captain for the absence of Ralston.<p>

Principio del formulario

-Ah ... he ... Jean Duprey laughed and shrugged. He discovered that the crew was eating salted meat and beans and convinced the chef to send him a plate.  
>So, Madame ... ah ... -He appeared to have difficulty with her name and then tried to take her hand and said, wheedling tone-: I can address you by your maiden name, Haruko?<p>

With a sad smile, Haruko withdrew his hand firmly. He was intrigued by what Madame Duprey think of loving affections of her husband and his obvious love of fair women. Preferred to the hard discipline of the woman in charge instead of making an embarrassing scene, he was lenient with the man and spoke with grace.

-Captain Duprey, I met my husband only for a very short time and I lost less than a month. The deal you propose I would be too painful. Please excuse me. I came here seeking the company of many to mask my pain. Please forgive my grief. My husband had charming manners and you have awakened memories of happy times we shared, if they were so short. If you'll excuse me tonight, sir, I look for peace elsewhere.

Jean made a motion to follow but Haruko raised a hand to stop it.

'No, sir. So there are times for solitude. His voice trembled sadly as the aroma floating in the cabin reminded hunger he felt. But one thing ...

The captain nodded eagerly Duprey to the head, eager to please.

- Could you send more, later, to my cabin, a plate of anything? Without doubt, then I can stand the sight of food.

He bowed and delicious when straightened the corners of her beautiful mouth smiled naughty mind.

-Give my regards to your wife when we get Camels, Captain.

Before he could recover, Haruko ran and slammed the door behind him. The sound of their footsteps echoed in the stillness rushed the catwalk but she was relieved when he was back on deck and saw Pitney.

He was eating with a good portion of salted meat, sea biscuits and beans. When she appeared, he looked up from his plate, looked at her a moment, then nodded, without explanation to understand the reason of her escape from the captain's cabin. The strong inclination toward women Jean Duprey was no secret among men of Camels.

Haruko walked thoughtfully through the cover to the leeward side of the ship. The clouds took on dark tones with silver edges as they passed between the high moon and the sea gently undulating. The gentle breeze caressed to Haruko. The night was calm, silent except for the sound of water passing under the hull and the creaking of ropes and poles. The boat seemed to sing a song itself, a rhythmic rustling sounds with a slight rhythmic rise and fall of the hull as it passed over the waves.

Haruko gave a long sigh and turned away from the side. Despite all his previous humorous, thoughtful and now he felt lonely, as if night had lost its flavor. The voice from below had now taken her happiness and could only wonder what might have been sharing a marriage bed for a whole night long.

**Hello!  
><strong>

**I'm sorry, I drop my head in shame because I have not updated before but honestly I could not. A thousand pardons. I hope you keep reading this wonderful story. I hope to update before next time. A kiss to all my beloved readers and people who leave me your comments are beautiful my engine to continue. A kiss (L).**


End file.
